DRAMATICAL MIND
by LeslieMishigan
Summary: Una chica universitaria se encuentra que a su mundo han llegado los personajes de su videojuego favorito.
1. Chapter 1

DRAMATICAL MURDER – DRAMATICAL MIND

/ ATENCIÓN: este es un fanfic muuuy elocuente ya que la autora es bien overpower (?), si no estás preparado para esto (?), sugiero que pases a otra cosa... /

== Capítulo 1

"Hola… si… no… no… no…"

Hablaba una chica por teléfono.

Si, se preguntarán porque una vida tan común y corriente, puede que esto sea lo mejor, no me gusta mucho relacionarme con las personas… ya que nunca sabes cuándo se van, cuando te traicionan, cuando… cuando…

"Ah, es cierto!, aún no he terminado la última ruta del juego"

Decía la chica mientras salía de su trabajo.

"Creo que esta noche completo el juego en su totalidad, pero, también tengo que terminar un proyecto escolar… no sé qué podría hacer…"

La chica murmuraba para sí misma hasta que llegó a su casa, encendió las luces de su oscura casa, dejo algunas de sus cosas en el recibidor y sin más se fue directo a su habitación a terminar su videojuego. Pasaron unas cuantas horas hasta que desbloqueó el último de los extras, restiró sus piernas y exhaló de manera satisfactoria mientras miraba los créditos del final.

"Hum, no me gustan los créditos… marean, aunque la canción es muy buena…"

Sonó el teléfono celular de la chica, ella lo tomó y miró quien era el que llamaba.

"Uhh… el profesor, creo que debo apagar esta cosa"

La chica arrojó el celular lejos mientras terminaba de ver el juego, miró con satisfacción la pantalla de inicio con el cien por ciento de logros completados del mismo y se sintió orgullosa de tal hazaña.

"Haahh…" un bostezo salió de la boca de la chica.

"Creo que es todo por hoy, no quiero dormir pero estoy aburrida y cansada, además… creo que no iré mañana de nuevo a la escuela… comienza a sentarme mal, no me gusta y… es una sensación extraña, tengo… ¿miedo?"

La chica seguía perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que después de un rato se dio cuenta de la hora y se fue a su cama a recostarse, aún sin poder conciliar el sueño siguió pensando un poco sobre su vida, lo que haría el día de mañana y aún no se decidía si ir a la escuela o no, conforme avanzaron las horas, los ojos de la chica comenzaron a hacerse pesados al punto de cerrarlos completamente y entrar en un profundo sueño.

"¿Quién eres?... ¿Eres tú?... Espera… Hiaa"

"… ¿Qué fue eso?, ¿un sueño?, una pesadilla que horror, fue terrible… espero y nunca más vuelva a soñar algo t…a...n… ¿Qué era?, en fin eso me despertó"

Miré mi despertador y eran cerca de las 8 de la mañana, aún estaba a tiempo de ir a la universidad donde tomo mis clases pero al fin y al cabo creo que no iré, ah… a veces pienso muchas cosas antes y después de dormir… acerca de mi futuro o eso creo; tengo 21 años y aún no sé exactamente que pasa conmigo, siento una especie de "vacío" pero no logro entender porque o cuál es la razón; asisto a una universidad pública porque es lo que les prometí a mis difuntos padres, estudiar en una universidad y tener un título de licenciatura… pero a estas alturas no sé qué es lo que estoy haciendo, quiero cumplir ese deseo, esa promesa, pero a veces es difícil… además de que gasto mucho "mucho" por ser otaku, como el último juego que compré.

Después de pensar por un rato, decidí no ir a la escuela de nuevo, salí de la cama mientras sentimientos de arrepentimiento rondaban mi cabeza, bajé las escaleras hasta que pude ver la sala de estar.

"¿Eh?"

Me percaté de una especie de "bulto" que estaba en el sofá, así que me acerqué para poder ver mejor de que se trataba, el cuerpo se me enfriaba y mientras caminaba hacia el sofá trataba de recordar que era lo que había dejado ahí… ¡que yo recuerde no deje nada!

Quizá, solo era mi manía de pensar que alguna vez pudiera entrar un ladrón a la casa, ya que vivo sola.

"¿…...?"

Quedé completamente paralizada al ver que era lo que estaba tendido en el sofá, era un tipo de cabellos azules recostado y cubierto con una manta verde, parece que estaba dormido.

"¿Ah?"

"Hi… ahm…"

"…. ¡Aaaaahhhh!"

Los dos exclamamos al mismo tiempo, yo di unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y el tipo cayó del sofá haciendo un fuerte ruido.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¡Lo mismo quiero saber! Porque rayos… ¿eh?"

"¿Huh?... ah esto… la verdad yo tampoco se nada, no recuerdo exactamente como llegué aquí, pero enseguida me dio sueño y decidí esperar a despertar, ¿es tu casa?"

Por alguna razón inexplicable sabía quién era este tipo, o tal vez no sea tan inexplicable, pero me parece que lo conozco de algún lado; el tipo de cabello azul se me quedó mirando buscando alguna señal de mi parte a su pregunta, bajé de las nubes y le contesté.

"Si, esta es mi casa, ¿entonces no recuerdas como llegaste?"

"No… ouch…"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Nada, es solo un pequeño dolor de cabeza, no es gran cosa"

"Espera, creo que tengo una pastilla"

"Oh, Gracias"

A los completos extraños que invaden propiedad privada no se les trata así ¿verdad?, sin embargo yo lo conozco, creo conocerlo, además ya está en mi casa no hay mucho que se pueda hacer ¿verdad?

"Gracias"

"De nada"

El chico tomó la pastilla y rápido la tragó, yo simplemente me le quedaba mirando y recordando, que siempre he sido mala tomando pastillas, no logro pasarlas y se me atoran en la garganta, gracioso a veces pienso y patético, mientras yo me perdía en mi conversación mental el tipo se percató que no le quitaba la vista de encima, moví la mirada con un poco por vergüenza… seguro que habrá pensado que soy una rara, comencé a hablar.

"Puedes quedarte, si quieres"

"¿Eh?"

"Puedes quedarte en la casa, tengo un par de habitaciones libres"

"¿Estas segura? No me conoces"

"Creo que sí…"

"¿Me conoces?"

"Algo así"

"Pero aun así, soy un completo extraño… ¿porque le ofreces tu casa a un extraño?"

"Ya te dije que te conozco"

El chico me miró y acepto la oferta que le hice, creo que pensó en esto como un techo donde dormir mientras se percataba de la situación en la que estaba.

"A por cierto, no te he dicho mi nombre… soy Aoba, mucho gusto"

"Igualmente, yo soy Leslie"

Ambos estrechamos la mano, después de eso preparé un poco de café, y nos sentamos en la mesa que estaba cerca de la mini cocina, ninguno de los dos decía nada, efectivamente a pesar de "conocerlo" si era un extraño, el ambiente de repente se volvió pesado.

"Ahm…"

Los dos abrimos la boca al mismo tiempo y obviamente nos quedamos callados al mismo tiempo, no soy buena charlando así que tomé mi taza de café y la llevé a mi boca, tratando de alargar el trago, Aoba hizo exactamente lo mismo, lo que comenzó a molestarme es que solo estábamos intercambiando miradas, así que aparté la mía fuera de la suya, volví a mirar y observé que Aoba no movía sus ojos, dejé la taza de café en paz sobre la mesa y comencé a mirar el líquido…

"… Es, es una bonita casa"

"Oh, gracias"

"…"

"…"

"Ah, el café es muy sabroso"

"Oh"

"…"

Aoba se veía algo frustrado, ¿de verdad quiere hablar conmigo?, si se supone que lo conozco entonces ¿debo ser más amigable? ¿Debo hablar más de la cuenta? ¿De qué se supone que hablemos? Esta vez iba a comenzar la conversación cuando Aoba abrió su boca antes de que yo lo hiciera.

"Por cierto, espero no sonar raro pero, ¿Dónde estamos?"

"¿Eh?... ¿te refieres al lugar?"

"Si, en que parte estoy, ¿en qué parte de Japón estoy?... porque, ¿estamos en Japón cierto?"

"Ah, si… estamos en Japón, en Osaka"

"No espero que me creas del todo, ya que ni yo mismo sé cómo sucedió… no recuerdo absolutamente nada de cómo llegué o que estaba haciendo antes"

"No importa, no te esfuerces, si ya no lo puedes recordar ahora mismo seguro lo harás después…"

"…"

"¿Qué?"

"Ah, nada"

"Hmm"

"¿Eh? No, no es nada de verdad"

"Ok, yo tampoco he dicho nada"

"… ahm"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Podría pedirte un… algunos favores?"

"¿Eh?"

"Ehm… no sé cómo rayos llegué a Osaka pero mi casa no es aquí, ¿sabes cómo llegar a Midorijima?"

"…"

Si, ahí está el problema, como rayos se supone que voy a explicarle todo, Midorijima no existe, al menos no en esta realidad, ni en este Japón, ¿cómo le explico que él no pertenece aquí? … bueno.

"Midorijima no existe"

"¿! … ¡?"

"Ahm…"

"¿Cómo? … ehm, no soy un extraño malvado, no voy a hacerte nada… así que no es necesario que intentes asustarme"

"¿Asustarte? … no, te estoy diciendo la verdad-"

Aoba se puso un poco pálido y comenzó a sudar, creo que si lo asusté después de todo, no se me ocurrió otra forma, de todos modos tarde o temprano tenía que enterarse, además no puede irse ya que no conoce a nadie y ya le ofrecí mi casa, quizá ahora ya no se quiera quedar… asusto a alguien y ¿en eso es lo único que pienso? Quizá debí ser menos directa.

"Midorijima es una pequeña isla de Japón, sé muy bien que no es muy conocida pero… no creo que nadie haya al menos escuchado el nombre"

Respiré con profundidad y volví a mencionarle lo mismo, ahora creo que viene la parte más difícil de todas…

"Midorijima no existe, y tú tampoco…"

"¿Eh?"

"Me refiero a… me refiero a que su existencia al menos en este plano no es parte de la realidad"

Aoba me miraba totalmente confundido, cambiaba su expresión como si se tratase de una animación a fotograma en cámara lenta.

"…"

"Aoba"

"¿Eh?"

"Acompañame, te mostraré algo para que entiendas mejor"


	2. Chapter 2

== Capítulo 2

Yo ya estaba de pie pero Aoba parecía no responder, lo esperé un momento hasta que él también se levantó de la mesa aún atontado, salimos de la casa, Aoba sin mucho reparo me siguió por donde yo caminaba, de vez en cuando se distraía con lo que pasaba alrededor, era de mañana así que había mucha gente en la calle, desde niños pequeños jugando en los parques, señoras que charlaban y uno que otro mal conductor; Aoba ya no parecía tan asustado como cuando salimos de la casa, me pregunto si fue buena idea decirle todo eso, ¿habría sido mejor mentirle? Decirle que no sé dónde se encontraba Midorijima, pero supongo que iba a investigar por su cuenta; sin intercambiar palabra alguna, Aoba y yo llegamos a una tienda especializada en videojuegos de computador y sin más entramos.

Aoba revisaba todo a su alrededor, como si un mundo nuevo se abriera ante sus ojos, lo noté extraño, pero supongo que aún tenía incertidumbre de que rayos estábamos haciendo en un lugar como este, tomamos el ascensor para ir unos cuantos pisos arriba de la tienda, ya que era de las mejores tiendas especializadas, los primeros pisos siempre tienen las novedades para todo el público, los pisos superiores son para videojuegos un poco antiguos o de los que no son para todo el público.

Trataba de encontrar el videojuego que quería mostrarle para explicarle mejor, pero al parecer las copias ya se habían agotado. Aoba me miraba, miraba como iba de un lado a otro del piso, algo así como "¿qué rayos estará haciendo esa chica?".

"¿Leslie?"

"¿Si?"

"¿Qué buscas?"

"Algo para explicarte mejor las cosas"

"¿Dónde estamos?"

"Como ves, en una tienda de videojuegos"

"¿Qué hacemos en un lugar así?"

"Ya te dije que busco algo para… mmm…"

"¿?"

"Rayos"

"¿Qué?"

"Ya no hay"

"¿?"

"…."

"¿Ya no hay qué?"

"Lo que estaba buscando"

"¿Qué es?"

"Algo para… ya me preguntaste eso"

"Pero ¿Qué es ese algo?"

"En fin"

"¿? … Leslie no entiendo nada"

Cuando Aoba terminó la frase, giré mi cuerpo para quedar frente a frente, extendí mis brazos y comencé a hablar.

"¡Aoba!"

"¿!¡?"

"Esto es"

"…"

"Tu perteneces aquí"

Al mismo tiempo en que decía la frase señalé con mi dedo uno de los estantes, Aoba seguía mirando con una cara de confusión total, pero parece que le regresó la vida al cuerpo, ya no estaba pálido… no, ahora su cara comenzaba a teñirse de rojo.

"¿Qué demonios? Me tiraste todo ese rollo de -tu no existes- y ahora ¿qué me intentas decir?"

Estaba enfadado, comenzó a gritarme pero después bajo un poco el tono de su voz ya que algún empleado podría escucharlo. Me quedé un rato quieta, respiré hondo, traté de calmarme un poco y tratar así de explicarle las cosas más explícitamente, quizá por eso no ha entendido nada.

"Tal vez estuvo mal decir que no existías, tú si existes pero no perteneces a esta realidad, al igual que Midorijima, existen en otra realidad pero en esta no"

"No entiendo, me estás diciendo que vengo de alguna otra… especie de dimensión o ¿algo así?"

"Exacto"

"… Si es eso entonces, ¿por qué vinimos a una tienda de juegos para que me explicaras mejor?"

"Tu otra dimensión, tu realidad es esta, un juego… por eso te conozco"

"….."

"Tu existencia es en un videojuego que yo jugaba mucho"

"Entonces… ¿Yo formo parte de un videojuego?... ¿cómo esto?"

"Si, tu existencia, Midorijima, tus amigos, familia y todo lo que conoces está limitado al videojuego"

Por alguna extraña razón, Aoba parecía aceptar todo lo que yo le explicaba, ¿él cree en mí?, ¿o será que no me cree y en cualquier momento saldrá huyendo? Ambos estábamos absortos en nuestros pensamientos, pero él abrió la boca.

"No puedo creerte… pero, aun así no creo que seas mala persona, además de que tampoco sé porque me estás diciendo estas cosas"

"Pero, es verdad"

"… Creo que necesito un poco de tiempo para saber dónde me encuentro exactamente"

"Hmm… igual puedes quedarte en mi casa mientras buscas como regresar a la tuya"

"… Está bien"

Me alegró escuchar esas palabras, al menos confiaba en mí, aunque quizá cuando se dé cuenta de la "realidad"… en un principio, ¿Por qué esta él en este mundo? ¿Fui de nuevo yo? … es lo más seguro… yo estaba jugando y él apareció en mi casa… comencé a sentir culpa ya que alguien que no tiene nada que ver ahora "está sufriendo" en este mundo y puede que sea a causa mía; Aoba y yo salimos de la tienda, él aún seguía mirando a su alrededor, pasamos la tarde recorriendo el vecindario y le mostraba las tiendas cercanas, se hizo de noche y regresamos a mi casa.

Mi casa es estilo occidental así que no hay problema en quitarse los zapatos, le mencioné eso a Aoba pero el decidió quitárselos, así que yo también lo hice, subí las escaleras para ir a mi cuarto y me percaté que Aoba me seguía.

"¿?"

"Ehm"

"¿Qué quieres?"

"¿Eh? … nada"

"Esta es mi habitación… queda prohibido que entres"

"Ah…"

"¡Oh! Espera"

"¿?"

"Entra"

"¿? … ¿no que tenía prohibido pasar?"

"Solo esta vez… quiero mostrarte algo"

Por alguna razón la cara de Aoba se tornó a rojo y giró su cabeza para que no me diera cuenta… demasiado tarde, sin embargo eso también hizo que mi cara se pusiera roja; abrí la puerta de mi habitación, entré primero yo y detrás de mí Aoba, di unos cuantos pasos más y me detuve frente a uno de mis estantes dedicados a mis figuras, Aoba se detuvo también al lado mío y le señale una figura, al verla, sus ojos y su boca se abrieron completamente, las palabras y el aliento se le escapaban.

"…. ¿Qué significa esto?"

"Lo que te trataba de decir en la tienda"

"No puede… ser…"

Le señalé una figura de él… si, la figura que salió después de la preventa del juego, una figura especial de Aoba, obviamente era idéntica a él.

"¿Ahora si me crees?"

"Entonces… tú… ¿tú has jugado un juego donde yo aparezco?"

"Si"

"¿Puedes mostrármelo?"

"¿Eh?"

"Si se supone que estoy dentro de un juego… quiero verlo"

"Ah… espera… no, no puedes"

"¿? ¿Por qué no?"

"Porque no"

"Tú fuiste la que me contó todo esto, ahora termina lo que empezaste"

"¡Qué agresivo!"

"¿Agresivo?"

"No puedes verlo"

Dije lo último cerrando los ojos, al abrirlos vi una expresión de tristeza en el rostro de Aoba, lo cual no me dejó otra opción más que aceptar sus peticiones.

"…. Está bien…"

"!"

Pude ver como el rostro de Aoba se iluminó, el tipo es algo lindo he de admitirlo, pero, ¿en verdad estoy a punto de mostrarle algo "vergonzoso"? ¿Soportará tanto trauma en un solo día? ¿Por qué me hago estas preguntas?... caminé despacio hacia un buró que está a un lado de otro estante de libros, abrí el cajón y saqué una caja, por supuesto que Aoba "vigilaba" todos mis movimientos, cubrí la cubierta de la caja con ambas manos y acerqué la caja a mi cuerpo, preparada para hacer una "introducción" o algo para mostrársela lentamente, sin embargo mi nerviosismo me traicionó y se la extendí de una sola vez.

"¡Este es el juego!"

Aoba miró la caja con detenimiento.

"¿Es una película… porno?"

"¡NOOO!"

"Pero…"

Aoba volteo al reverso, en ese momento mi cara estaba a punto de derretirse… "no, no la veas" pasaba por mi mente, pero ya es demasiado tarde para decir eso; se quedó mirando detenidamente tratando de encontrar que cosa era lo que se veía en la contraportada.

"…"

Aoba se percató de lo que había en ella y al instante su cara se volvió roja, como si hubieran encendido un foco, parecía muy avergonzado, al verlo comencé a estar igual.

"¡Es una película porno gay!"

"¡Qué NO!, Es un juego yaoi"

"¡NO SOY GAY!"

"Si eres gay"

"¡Qué no!"

Ambos comenzamos a gritar desesperadamente tontería y media, además de que nuestros rostros ya habían hecho el color rojo el tono natural de piel, a pesar de ser bastante embarazoso creo que fue muy divertido, Aoba se pasó toda la noche repitiéndose a sí mismo que no era gay, hecho bolita en un rincón, teniéndole un poco de "lastima" le mencioné donde estaba lo que sería su nueva habitación de ahora en adelante ya que había entendido que este era el mundo real y él no tenía a donde más ir; sin embargo el seguía hecho bolita y no quería responder a lo que yo le decía, su reacción de alguna manera me pareció linda, así que después de mencionarle demás aspectos y reglas de la casa, me despedí y me fui a dormir a mi habitación.


	3. Chapter 3

== Capítulo 3

De nuevo… este sueño ya lo he tenido tres noches seguidas, estoy caminando en la oscuridad total, no se ve nada, no veo nada y siento mi cuerpo bastante extraño y pesado, después aparece lo que es la figura de alguien, la oscuridad no deja ver nada más pero reconozco a esta persona; ella lentamente se acerca a mí y me asesta una cuchillada en el pecho, siempre despierto después de esa parte.

"¿Uhm? ¿De nuevo ese sueño?"

La alarma del despertador sonaba insistentemente, no sé si desperté a causa de la pesadilla o del sonido de la alarma; siempre coloco el despertador a las 8 de la mañana, por si me decido a ir a la escuela a esa hora todavía tengo tiempo de llegar, sin embargo hoy tampoco tengo muchas ganas de ir a la universidad, así que apagué la alarma y volví a recostarme en mi cama para dormir de nuevo.

Volví a abrir los ojos, esta vez se veía más luz… ¿Qué horas serían?, gire un poco en mi cama para poder ver el reloj despertador del buró de mi cama, vi que eran cerca de las 11 de la mañana, así que me levanté, me vestí y salí hacia el comedor, desde ahí vi a un Aoba preocupado en el refrigerador.

"No puede ser"

"¿Qué no puede ser?"

"No hay nada en el refrigerador"

"¡Ah! Eso…"

"¿Cómo es posible que no tengas ingredientes suficientes para una comida?"

"Es que no sé cocinar…"

"…"

"Vivo sola así que es más practico solamente comprar la comida ya hecha de la tienda…"

"Yo sé cocinar…"

"Entonces tú cocinas"

"Sí pero necesito ingredientes de todos modos, lo que tienes… es más, no tienes nada en el refrigerador"

"Ah… entonces vayamos por algo… ¿Sabes cocinar verdad?"

"Sí"

"Vamos entonces"

Así que Aoba y yo salimos para poder comprar alimentos y llenar el refrigerador, si él iba a preparar las comidas entonces por mi estaba bien; salimos de la casa y recorríamos las calles... los dos permanecimos en silencio un largo rato, ¿no es una cita verdad? bueno pues parecía, o algo así, hasta que Aoba habló.

"Viendo detenidamente, es un vecindario muy bonito"

"¿Ah si?"

"Si..."

"He vivido en este vecindario toda mi vida"

"¿En serio? ... donde yo vivo también es igual, me refiero a que siempre he vivido con mi abuela en el mismo lugar... antes también estaban mis padres pero, eran una especie de misioneros o viajeros y yo me crié más tiempo con mi abuela"

"Mmm..."

"Ahm, ¿vives sola verdad?"

"Si"

"..."

Aoba parece que no le agradó mucho mi corta respuesta, yo no soy una chica que habla mucho con extraños, bueno Aoba no es extraño pero por alguna razón no hablo con él mucho... quizá deba ser menos callada y tratar de hablar más con él, es decir, viviré con él por un largo rato... supongo.

"He vivido en esta ciudad toda mi vida... al menos lo que recuerdo desde pequeña, viví con mis padres y mi hermano menor en la casa donde estoy viviendo ahora"

"¿Tienes un hermano menor?"

"Si"

"¿Tu familia también es viajera?"

"No..."

"Oh"

"Me refiero a..."

Me contuve un poco, generalmente no hablo de cosas demasiado personales, sin embargo Aoba quiere hablar conmigo y entablar una "amistad", supongo, ya que creo que él también tiene en mente que vamos a vivir mucho tiempo juntos, así que creo que está bien que mejoremos la comunicación... no se porque estoy siendo tan evasiva, por alguna razón hablar con Aoba me parece normal pero a la vez se siente raro... quizá sea porque hace mucho tiempo no he hablado "tanto" y de manera personal con alguien... o ¿será otra cosa?; perdida en mis pensamientos alancé a notar que Aoba esperaba mi respuesta, así que dejé de divagar y continué.

"Mis padres murieron hace unos años y mi hermano se fue de la casa un poco después de eso, yo me quedé hasta ahora en este lugar..."

Aoba me escuchaba con mucha atención...

"... lo siento..."

"No hay problema, eso ya pasó"

"..."

Aoba se quedó pensando un poco, creo que estaba armando una respuesta o algún comentario para decirme… al mismo tiempo noté que una chica se había detenido frente a nosotros, lucía una larga cabellera azul marino, parte del su cabello estaba corto como a la altura del hombro y esas partes se levantaban un poco, tenía un look un poco diferente a lo habitual pero era una persona que yo consideraba mi amiga… o algo así. Aoba también se dio cuenta de la presencia de la chica y ya no comentó nada, ambos nos quedamos viéndola también, ella estaba parada sin decirnos nada, me veía con una expresión de asombro y después sonrió.

"¡Leslie!"

Exclamó con una sonrisa burlona.

"¿Y el otro?"

"¡EH!"

"¿Cuál otro?"

"¿Él es tu nuevo novio? El otro parecía que te quería mucho"

"¿Cuál novio? … ninguno… él y Levi son mis amigos"

"Ah…"

Seguía mirándonos con la misma sonrisa.

"¿Entonces él es tu nuevo novio? ¿Cómo se llama?"

"¡Que no es mi novio! … Y se llama Aoba"

"Mucho gusto"

"Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Akane"

"Mucho gusto Akane"

"¿Y bien, qué hacen?"

"Ah, salimos al mercado a comprar cosas para comer"

"Eso está muy bien"

"¿Y tú? ¿Sigues trabajando donde siempre?"

"Sí, me ha ido muy bien"

Akane y yo fuimos compañeras de curso en la universidad, sin embargo por algunas circunstancias yo no pude continuar con ellos, todos mis compañeros de curso se han graduado y ahora tienen trabajo y familia… trabajo y familia… bueno, yo, sigo siendo la misma de siempre, vivo donde siempre y conozco a los de siempre, a excepción de mi familia.

"El contador cree que puedo hacer mejores cosas y me ascendió hace un mes"

"Oh… no lo sabía, que bien que hayas conseguido un ascenso"

"Pero si te avise, festeje el ascenso con los otros chicos, te envié un mensaje pero dijiste que no podías ir…"

"¿Ah sí?"

"¡Claro! Siempre me dices que no a las reuniones"

"Lo siento"

Akane dio un gran suspiro de decepción.

"Espero que esta vez sí haya boda"

"¿Eh?"

"Estoy en mi descanso, así que me tengo que ir pronto"

"Está bien, nos vemos"

"Adios, ¡Adiós Aoba!"

"¡Hasta luego!"

Akane se despidió y se alejaba a una considerada velocidad, su trabajo quedaba un poco lejos, pero la mayoría de las veces pasa su descanso cerca del supermercado; ya que por aquí hay un centro comercial muy bonito dónde se puede relajar y tomar alguna bebida o un helado, hay un restaurante precioso cerca de la fuente… además de que puedes hacer compras de todo tipo.

"Uff… no hagas mucho caso a lo que te dijo"

"Ah… no, ¿Es tu amiga?"

"Mmm… creo que sí"

"¿Crees?"

"Sí, es una buena persona, pero nunca hemos hablado realmente como amigas"

"Ya veo"

"¿Te gusta?"

Se lo dije con un tono burlón… es divertido hacer enojar a las personas.

"¡No! Es decir… no"

"¡Ah!"

"¿Eh?"

"Pero ya tiene novio"

"Oh… ¿Y tú?"

"¿Yo qué?"

"¿Tienes novio?"

"No"

"Ya veo"

"…"

"Vayamos por los preparativos del almuerzo, ya tengo hambre"

"Sí, yo también"

Caminamos un rato más ya que el supermercado cerca de mi casa estaba cerrado por remodelación, o algo así, realmente lo vimos cerrado y no leímos el letrero que ponía, simplemente dimos marcha a otro que estaba más lejos. Ambos caminábamos sin decirnos una palabra, hasta que Aoba hizo un ruido.

"¡Ah!"

"¿¡QUÉ!? … no me asustes"

"Lo siento"

"¿Y bien?"

"Dinero…"

"¿Dinero?"

"¿Cómo rayos vamos a comprar? Se me olvido por completo"

"Yo traje"

"¿Eh?"

"Obvio, necesitamos dinero para comprar… aunque a veces salgo sin el"

Solté una risa un poco ruidosa, no me gusta gastar en cosas que no necesito, me lo gasto todo en artículos de anime… y un poco en comida…

"Uff, que bueno que si te acordaste"

"Sí"

"Bien, ¿Y qué vamos a comprar?"

"Lo que sea"

"¿Eh?"

"Yo no sé cocinar"

"Leslie…"

"Tú dijiste que sí, así que tú cocinarás"

"Sí…"

"¿Qué necesitas?"

"Bueno-"

Antes de terminar la frase nos dimos cuenta que dos personas idénticas nos bloquearon el paso y silenciamos nuestra conversación, ambos nos sonrieron y miraron como un niño mira algo totalmente nuevo y desconocido para él; comenzaron a dirigir sus palabras hacia nosotros.

"Qué bien se llevan, ¿Verdad?"

"Sí"

Eran dos tipos rubios y de traje, parecían hombres de negocio o algún oficinista, uno de ellos portaba unas gafas, no pareciera que fueran malos tipos, sin embargo esos trajes tan formales me daban mala espina, además de que por alguna extraña razón sentí escalofríos.

"¡Oh! Disculpen por interrumpirlos en su conversación, somos periodistas y estamos haciendo un especial para nuestro trabajo"

"Así es, es algo de… ¿Qué era?"

"Un especial sobre parejas"

¡Eh!... ¿De nuevo? ¿En verdad parecemos pareja? Para mí no es así, pero hoy parece que todos nos ven de esa manera.

"Estamos haciendo un seguimiento, tomen"

El rubio de gafas nos dio su tarjeta de presentación, sin embargo no había nada de información más que sus nombres y un número telefónico… ¿En verdad son periodistas? Aoba también recibió una tarjeta, al parecer se llaman Virus y Trip.

"Yo soy Virus"

"Trip"

"Ah… Mucho gusto…"

"Espero que puedan colaborar con nosotros, llevémonos bien"

"Ahm… ¿Y si me niego?"

"No tienen que temer, no es gran cosa, simplemente tenemos que reportar las actuales condiciones del noviazgo"

"¿Eh?"

"No los seguiremos más ni nada, usaremos el teléfono para eso"

"Intercambiemos números"

"Ehm…"

Creo que es demasiado sospechoso, miré a Aoba y simplemente estaba ahí parado como ido, me miró y simplemente levantó los hombros… hasta que recordé algo…

"Pero…"

"Ya le dije que no los molestaremos"

"No, es que nosotros no somos pareja"

"Eh… Oh… en verdad parecen"

"¿De verdad?"

"Si… mmm…"

"Lo sentimos"

"No, fue nuestra culpa por dar algo por sentado, sin embargo somos periodistas"

"¿Eh?"

"Conserven la tarjeta por si tienen alguna historia interesante que quieran contar"

"Ah… está bien"

"¿Alguna historia interesante?"

"Bien nos vemos"

"Bye"

Los dos sujetos se perdieron entre la multitud… ¿Qué rayos fue eso?, Aoba y yo nos quedamos parados un buen rato mirando cómo se perdían Virus y Trip… fue un suceso muy extraño, jamás había visto a estos tipos, pero sus trajes se me hacían familiares… en más de una manera.

"Qué tipos más raros"

"¿Eh? … ah sí"

"Varias personas creen que somos novios"

"¡No! No somos"

"Ya lo sé… pero ya van dos veces"

"¿La tercera es la vencida?"

"¿Eh?"

Aoba se quedó atontado un rato en su lugar mientras yo comencé a caminar, después de un rato de caminar pasamos frente a la tienda donde suelo comprar varios artículos de mis series favoritas, y tenían en exhibición una figura de hace tiempo que había sido descontinuada… tenía que ser mía, me acerqué al lugar donde la podía ver, me recargué en el vidrio de la tienda solo mirando… el precio…

"¡Nooooooo!"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Cara…"

"¿Cara?"

"Lily edición primavera es muy cara"

"¿Eh?... nunca sé de lo que hablas"

"Esa…"

"Ah… la muñeca"

"¡No es una muñeca! Es una figura"

"…"

"Adiós Lily… espérame"

"…"

Seguí caminando decepcionada pero con paso veloz, tenía que formular un plan para poder obtener más dinero y poder comprar la figura, Aoba simplemente me siguió al mismo ritmo que avanzada hasta que llegamos a nuestro destino…

"¿!Eh!?…"

"¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado?"

"Pero Leslie…"

"¿Hmm…?"

"Yo sólo te seguí porque no conozco el vecindario"

"¿Y?"

"¡Estamos de vuelta en tu casa!"

"¿Y?"

"¿Cómo qué Y? ¡Se supone que íbamos a comprar comida!"

"Ah… comida…"

"Sí, ¡Comida! No tenemos que comer y fuimos a caminar sin traer nada"

"Ah ya, ve tú entonces"

"¿Qué? Pero yo no conozco el lugar"

"Ah bueno… vayamos de nuevo"

"…"

Y así fue como dimos varias vueltas al vecindario.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Suena la ruidosa alarma de mi despertador, me levanto y miro la hora, son las 8 de la mañana… no quiero ir a la escuela de nuevo, siento una terrible sensación cuando estoy dentro, nunca me había pasado esto, siempre estaba gustosa de asistir, pero ahora, es un sentimiento de ansiedad indescriptible… miro el reloj digital de mi celular… no había de que preocuparse, hoy es sábado y no tengo colegio.

"Uaahh…"

Doy un gran bostezo y dejo de nuevo mi celular en la mesita de noche.

"Ge… se me olvido desactivar la alarma, que horror, detesto despertar temprano los fines de semana. Ahora que lo recuerdo, hoy no tuve ese extraño sueño que había tenido siempre… que raro"

Me levanté de la cama porque una vez que suena la alarma del despertador y me despierto, me es imposible volver a dormir, hice un gesto de enojo, en verdad estoy un poco molesta, como detesto despertar temprano los fines de semana.

Salgo de mi habitación y voy al baño a lavarme la cara y la boca, lista para no hacer nada me dispongo a ir a la sala de estar, mi sorpresa es que Aoba estaba ahí, ¿Desde cuándo está ahí? ¿En serio le gusta madrugar?, bueno, eran las ocho de la mañana pero, aún es muy temprano para mi.

"¿Aoba?"

Al escuchar su nombre Aoba desvió su mirada hacia mí.

"Leslie, buenos días"

"Ah… buenos días"

Caminé alrededor del sofá y me hice un espacio cerca de Aoba para mirar lo que hacía.

"¿Qué haces?"

"¿Esto?"

"¿Es el periódico?"

"Sí"

No entendía que hacia leyendo el periódico, digo, es bueno enterarse de las cosas que pasan en el mundo, sin embargo prefiero la televisión, ¿Aoba es de esas personas "a la antigua"?, cuándo me acerqué más y pude ver perfectamente el periódico, me di cuenta que revisaba la sección de empleos.

"Aoba… ¿Estás mirando los empleos?"

"Ah… sí"

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Cómo que por qué? Es para buscar uno"

"Por eso, pero… ¿Por qué?"

"Bueno…"

Las mejillas de Aoba comienzan a cambiar de color a uno más rojo.

"Para poder aportar algo de dinero, al menos mi comida y el alojamiento… creo"

"Aahh… No te preocupes por eso, no es problema para mí, yo tengo un empleo y un amigo me ayuda con las cuentas"

"Espera… ¿Un amigo?"

"Sí, por eso no debes preocuparte mucho"

Parecía que un signo de exclamación enorme había aparecido en toda la cara de Aoba.

"Ese amigo… Ehm… ¿Es tu amigo o es algo más?"

"Es mi amigo"

"…"

"En fin, igual puedes buscar empleo que no te lo impido, solo que no te precipites, ¿Está bien?"

"Aha…"

Me acerqué un poco más a Aoba.

"¿Qué tipo de trabajo estás buscando?"

"¿Eh? … Algo que no sea difícil, no puedo comprobar nada en este mundo…"

"Si tienes que comprobar algo da mi dirección, después de todo vives aquí también"

"Sí… Pero"

"Veo que has marcado unos cuantos"

Al escuchar esto Aoba trató de tapar el periódico con ambos brazos.

"¿Eh? … ¿Por qué?"

"Es… Me da pena"

"¿Eh?"

"Ehm… Promete que no te reirás"

"¡Prometido!"

Al decir eso, Aoba lentamente quitó sus brazos de encima del periódico, varios anuncios de empleo estaban marcados en un círculo con un marcador rojo.

"Dependiente de tienda de helados, Dependiente de tienda de aparatos electrónicos, Dependiente de tienda de autoservicios, Despachador de… ¿Qué?"

"No lo digas en voz alta"

No alcanzaba a ver bien, pero parece que todos eran trabajos para ser dependientes de algunas tiendas.

"Parece que eso es todo"

"Sí, no hay muchas ofertas"

"Todas son a medio tiempo"

"Sí, no quiero trabajar la jornada completa"

"¡Flojo!"

"¿Qué? Ah… Pues dime, ¿En que trabajas tú?"

"¡Es cierto!"

Traté de evitar la pregunta de Aoba.

"¡Salgamos! Así también buscamos empleo en las tiendas que suelo visitar y las que quedan cerca del vecindario, recorreremos parte del vecindario, vamos a las tiendas de anime y videojuegos y terminemos en el gran centro comercial, ¿Qué te parece?"

"Ahm… creo que está bien"

"¡Vamos!"

Con gran entusiasmo, Aoba y yo dejamos mi casa para echar un pequeño vistazo a las tiendas cercanas en busca de empleo y en busca de algunas buenas compras.

"Ya vas reconociendo el vecindario"

"Claro, la vez pasada lo recorrimos varias veces"

"Jejejeje, sí verdad"

"Por culpa de quién"

"No sé"

"Hmpt"

Aoba se molestó un poco con mi respuesta, pues había sido mi culpa, sin embargo es buena señal que él reconozca el lugar, así no es necesario que salgamos los dos siempre. La primera parada sería la tienda de comics.

"Preguntemos aquí"

"¿Estás segura?"

"Claro"

Aoba y yo entramos a la tienda y el dependiente nos recibió, pasamos la entrada.

"Aoba tu quédate en este piso"

"¿Eh? ¿Y qué pasó con eso del empleo?"

"¿Por qué no intentas hablar con el dependiente?"

"¿Ese es tu plan?

"Sí"

Aoba me miró de mala gana y asintió, se acercó al dependiente, mientras yo subía al tercer piso de la tienda; esta tienda de comics se especializaba en muchos géneros, desde manga de acción, aventuras, romance, etc. el tercer piso estaba destinado a doujinshis yaoi, así que lo visitaba asiduamente. Subí al tercer piso por medio del elevador que se situaba al final del primer piso, cuando el elevador terminó de subir al tercer piso salí de este y comencé a mirar los estantes, todos llenos de doujinshis BL, a diferencia del Comiket, aquí solo se pueden ver las portadas, sin embargo a veces hecho un pequeño vistazo al contenido, ya que este piso no suelen haber dependientes, está mal, lo sé, pero es una buena oportunidad para poder escoger lo que quieres, el dependiente que lleva algunos meses aquí me conoce y no dice nada cuándo abro las envolturas.

"Veamos"

Me dirigí a la sección de "nuevos trabajos", ahí colocan los nuevos doujinshis que llegan, revisé unos cuantos pero no había nada que verdaderamente llamara mi atención, y tampoco había de mis series favoritas, así que decidí regresar con Aoba al primer piso. Tomo el ascensor y bajo al primer piso. Al abrirse el ascensor vi que Aoba ya no estaba por el piso, le pregunté al dependiente y me dijo que mi acompañante ya se había ido. ¿Qué? ¿Aoba me había abandonado? Eso me molesto mucho y comencé a dar prisa a mis pasos, al salir de la tienda vi que Aoba me estaba esperando cerca de la puerta.

"¿Qué haces?"

"¿Eh? No me quería quedar dentro de la tienda, así decidí esperarte afuera"

"Creí que me habías dejado"

"¿?"

"¡Cómo sea! ¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasó?"

"¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó con qué?

"El dependiente…"

"¡Ah! Pues dice que por ahora no necesitan empleados para los demás pisos y tampoco sabe nada acerca de otros trabajos"

"Ya veo, vayamos al siguiente punto"

"Aha"

Aoba y yo comenzamos a caminar hacia el centro de videojuegos, el centro cuenta con muchísimas tiendas de juegos de video, máquinas de fotografía y otros juegos de habilidad motriz, pasamos a algunos locales a mirar si había letreros, también preguntamos a los dependientes pero no parecía que estuvieran contratando empleados de media jornada.

"No hemos tenido suerte"

"Es verdad… bueno, ya que hemos venido hasta aquí, juguemos un rato"

"¿Eh? ¿No vamos a seguir buscando empleo?"

"Sí, pero primero una pausa"

"…"

Me dirigí a uno de los juegos en dónde era bastante buena, una especie de tambores, había memorizado varias canciones y podía tocar con los ojos vendados, ese era mi espectáculo, así que lo hice, una gran multitud se arremolinó cerca de donde iba a jugar, y como la mayoría de veces, me vendé los ojos y comencé a tocar la canción que había memorizado, puntuación perfecta; todos en el lugar aplaudían.

"¡JE-FA-ZA, JE-FA-ZA!"

Los presentes aplaudían y gritaban mi nickname de internet.

"Eres famosa"

"Claro, me conocen como Jefaza en internet"

"¿Jefaza?"

"Así es"

"¿Por qué Jefaza?"

"Es una larga historia"

"…"

"Tengo hambre"

"¿Qué? Pero…"

"Tengo dinero, además vamos al último lugar de la lista, está comenzando a oscurecer y hoy no quiero estar fuera tan tarde"

"Está bien"

La siguiente parada es el gran centro comercial cerca del vecindario, la verdad no estaba tan cerca pero tampoco tan lejos… era una distancia media, perfecta para hacerlo un lugar especial de encuentro con amigos, cuando estaba en la misma clase que mis queridos compañeros siempre veníamos todos a pasar el rato a este centro comercial. Tomamos un pequeño descanso en mi fuente de sodas favorita y comimos un pequeño refrigerio, después nos alistamos para buscar letreros de "Se busca empleado".

"¡A seguir buscando!"

"Oh…"

Un Aoba desganado me seguía, ya habíamos recorrido muchos lugares, entiendo cómo se siente, yo también estoy cansada y aún tengo que trabajar… Pasamos por varios establecimientos pero no tuvimos mucha suerte. Entramos en una tienda de mascotas.

"Uuaaa, ¡Qué bonitos animales!"

"Es cierto, son lindos"

Habían muchos, desde perritos, gatitos hasta unos cuantos loros extraños.

"Preguntaré al dependiente si necesitan ayuda"

"¡Ah! Te acompaño"

Pasamos un pequeño pasaje y encontramos al cajero.

"Disculpe, ¿La tienda necesita de nuevos empleados a tiempo parcial?"

"Mn… que yo recuerde no, sin embargo puedes dejar tus datos por si existe una vacante"

Eso nos habían dicho en todos lados así que no hubo más remedio que dejar datos y esperar a que llamaran, Aoba dejo sus datos al cajero y ambos decidimos pasearnos por la tienda de mascotas.

"Esos gatitos son muy lindos, me gustan mucho, pero a mi madre nunca le gustaron"

"¿Ah no? Mala suerte, ¿Le gustaba otro animal?"

"De hecho, no"

"¿Tuviste mascotas?"

"Sí, un par de perros, pero a mi mamá no le gustaban tampoco"

En ese momento pareciera que Aoba recordó algo. Habiamos llegado a la sección de caninos.

"¡Perritos!"

"Leslie…"

Me acerqué a los vidrios para mirar más de cerca.

"¿No son lindos?"

"Si… mira, sobre todo ese"

"¿Cuál?"

"Ese de allá"

Aoba señaló un perrito de pelaje negro, o azul oscuro, no se notaba bien, vimos como un dependiente entró a las jaulas a ordenar a los perritos.

"Se ve que es un bonito trabajo"

"¿Te gustan los perros, Aoba?"

"Algo"

"Oh… ¿Entonces te gustaría trabajar aquí?"

"No lo sé"

"Bueno, igual no hay vacantes, debemos buscar en otro lado"

"Sí, no tuvimos suerte hoy… ¿Es algo difícil conseguir empleo por esta zona?"

"Realmente no tanto, pero a veces hay temporadas que no hay nada"

"Tal vez esta sea una"

"Vámonos yendo"

"¿Ya?"

"Sí, te he dicho que no quiero estar hasta tarde"

"Está bien…"

"Bueno, ya que conoces el vecindario igual puedes quedarte por aquí"

"¡No! Volvamos a casa"

"Ok"

Me sorprendió un poco la respuesta alarmada que dio Aoba, caminamos sin hablar mucho hasta llegar a casa, Aoba se restiró un poco y dejo su mochila por ahí. Comencé a alistarme de nuevo.

"¿Eh? … ¿A dónde vas?"

"A mi trabajo"

"¡!"

"Mi trabajo es de media jornada y es por la tarde hasta la noche, no me gusta levantarme temprano así que ese trabajo me gusta"

"¿Qué tipo de trabajo es?"

"Después te digo"

Sujeté mi mochila y cuando me disponía a salir, noté que Aoba estaba listo para seguirme.

"¡Tú te quedas!"

"…"

Después de decirle eso, retrocedió un poco y yo salí. Mi trabajo no estaba muy lejos de mi casa, era en un Maid Café, no me gusta del todo hacer de sirvienta pero, la distancia, la paga, el ambiente de trabajo… todo era muy bueno como para simplemente dejarlo por no gustarme decir "Bienvenido a casa Amo", me sentía bastante avergonzada de solo pronunciar esas palabras, han sido millones de veces que he repetido esa frase y aún no se siente bien, sin embargo es un buen empleo. Llegué al lugar y me preparé para recibir a los clientes, me cambié a mi uniforme el cuál era un traje de sirvienta con orejas de gato, todas somos animales distintos, una tontería, pero vende bien. Era mi turno de recibir en la puerta así que me alistaba para hacer lo que siempre hacía… pero esta vez sería un poco diferente.

Se abre la puerta del café y yo hago mi rutina de siempre.

"Bienvenido a casa mi A… mo…"

"¿Leslie?"

"Gia… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Te dije que te quedaras!"

"Bueno simplemente no tenía nada que hacer y vine"

"¡Idiota!"

"¿Leslie sucede algo?"

Me llamaba una de mis compañeras.

"¡Eh, No, no pasa nada!"

"Disculpe mi Señor, ella a veces es tsundere"

"¿Tsundere?"

"Sí, es Leslie-Nya tsundere"

"¿Y ese nombre?"

"¿Así te llamas no?"

"Sólo 'Leslie-nya'"

"Pero a muchos de nuestros Amos les gustan las tsunderes"

"Pierdete"

"¿Qué dijiste maldita?"

"Ahm… nada"

Mi compañera me habló con un aura siniestra, sin embargo mi contestación la calmó un poco.

"Está bien… Y bien, Joven Amo, pase le daremos el asiento que se merece"

"¡! Pero yo…"

"Pasa, invito yo"

"Pero, Leslie…"

"¡Oh! Es tu novio"

"¡No! … Aoba pasa"

"¡Waa! Ya tienes tanta confianza con tu Amo que lo llamas por su nombre"

"…"

"Entonces tomaré asiento"


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Aoba pasó al café y mi compañera le indicó que mesa debía tomar, es un lugar muy concurrido así que difícilmente los clientes pueden decidir donde sentarse.

"Por aquí mi Amo"

"Ehm… ¿Así les dicen a todos?"

"¡Claro! Ah… pero puede apartar a Leslie esta noche para que lo atienda"

La cara de Aoba se volvió roja como un tomate.

"N-NO…"

La mesera se rio.

"¡Leslie-nya, atiende la mesa 6!"

La mesa 6 era dónde estaba Aoba, cambiamos lugares y le hablé a Aoba.

"¿Qué quieres?"

"¿Así le hablas a tu Amo?"

"¿Eh?... déjate de tonterías, aquí tienes el menú"

Le pasé a Aoba el menú del café, servíamos lo que todo café sirve, al menos eso creo; rebanadas de pastel, malteadas, galletas, omelettes… ¡Ah! Y por supuesto café.

"¿Pafu pafu omelette nya? ¿Qué nombres son esos?"

"Ni idea, yo sólo sirvo el café"

Le respondí cortante.

"Mmm…"

Aoba se lo pensaba mucho así que decidí explicarle lo del omelette, después de todo el nombre le llamó la atención.

"El omelette es especial, lo hacen de una manera algo diferente y queda bastante 'esponjoso', además de que puedes pedir que la maid te escriba algo con la salsa"

"¿En serio? Eso es raro… aunque si dices que el omelette sabe bien me quedo con eso… y un jugo o algo así"

"Ok"

Fui a la cocina a dar la orden de Aoba, cuando estuvo listo lo lleve a la mesa dónde estaba él.

"¡Pafu Pafu Omelette Nya y Orange Wan a la mesa!"

"¿Era necesario todo eso?"

"Cállate y come"

Le serví el plato a Aoba y un jugo de naranja.

"Me voy amo"

"¡Espera!"

"¿?"

"¿No vas a escribir algo en el omelette?"

"¡Ah!... ¿Qué quieres que escriba?"

"Ahm… Espera, lo pienso"

"No tengo todo el tiempo"

Aoba estaba pensando mucho, no sé para qué piensa tanto sí va a terminar comiéndoselo.

"Algo que te guste mucho"

"¿Eh?... ¿Qué escriba algo que me guste mucho?"

"Sí"

"A ver…"

Hace mucho tiempo que no pensaba en algo que realmente me gustara… algo… no sé me ocurrió otra cosa al momento.

"BL"

"¿BL?"

"Sí, lo voy a escribir, además es fácil de escribir en el omelette"

"¿Qué es BL?"

"Espera a que acabe y te digo"

"Está bien…"

"¡Listo!"

A pesar de que era algo muy fácil de hacer en una tortilla, había quedado pésimo… la caligrafía y el dibujo no es lo mío.

"Uaah… no quedó muy bien que digamos"

"Es cierto, está chueco"

"Bueno da igual, te lo vas a comer…"

"… ¿Qué es BL?"

"¿Eh?"

"Lo que acabas de escribir"

"Ah… Tú sólo comételo"

"… ¿Es algo que te gusta mucho verdad?"

"Sí"

"¿Son las iniciales de alguien?"

"¿Eh?"

Al momento me llama una compañera para que atendiera otra mesa.

"Me voy"

"Aja…"

Seguí atendiendo mesas, no volví a acercarme a la mesa dónde estaba Aoba, sin embargo en una oportunidad que tuve miré la mesa 6, Aoba ya no estaba más ahí, se había ido tal como llegó. Por alguna extraña razón siempre me molesta que se desaparezca sin decir nada. De repente siento una palmada en la espalda.

"Tu Amo se fue hace media hora"

"Ah…"

"¿Mmh? ¿Qué reacción es esa?"

"¿Aoba se fue hace media hora?"

"Sí… queríamos detenerlo, no pagó"

"¡Ah!"

"Pero te tenemos a ti y él es tu amigo, así que podíamos sacarte el dinero a ti"

"Sí… yo prometí pagar lo que él se comiera"

"¡Muy bien! Se te será descontado de tu paga"

"…"

Después de terminar mi horario de trabajo, me cambié a mi ropa casual y salí del café, me sorprendí al mirar a alguien parado cerca del local.

"¿¡Aoba!?"

"Hola Leslie"

"Creí que ya te habías ido"

"No, te espere"

"Ya veo"

"La cuenta…"

"Ya la pagué"

"Gracias, y disculpa"

"No hay problema"

Después de intercambiar algunas palabras comenzamos a caminar hacia la casa, era de noche, alrededor de las 11 de la noche a pesar de las luces obviamente se ve oscuro; una silueta en las sombras captó mi atención, se me hacía algo familiar, Aoba notó mi distracción y llamó mi atención.

"¿Qué sucede, Leslie?

"¿Eh?… Ah… No es nada"

"¿Segura?"

"Sí, me pareció ver a alguien conocido, pero ya lo perdí… vamos a casa"

"Sí"

Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a mi casa, nos quedamos parados frente a esta, Aoba comenzó a hablar.

"¿Ese es tu trabajo?"

"¿Eh? Claro… ¿Pasa algo con eso?"

"No, solo que no imaginé que trabajaras en algo como eso"

"¿De verdad?"

"Sí, es bastante raro, te pega"

"Tch, ¿Qué rayos fue eso?"

"Me refiero a que te queda bien el uniforme y las orejas de gato"

"…"

"Además diciendo cosas como 'Amo'"

"Así es la regla en el café, no puedo hacer nada contra eso, eres un idiota"

"¡Hey!... bueno, olvídalo"

"¿Qué?"

"Nada"

"…"

"Voy a entrar"

"Sí"

Ambos entramos a la casa.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Era la hermosa mañana del día siguiente, era un domingo, los domingos me gustaban y no… ya que es un día de descanso pero también el día siguiente es lunes, no me gustan mucho los lunes, esta vez no coloqué la alarma del despertador, sin embargo algo no me permitió continuar durmiendo y me levanté algo temprano. Rayos, detesto levantarme temprano, pero no me molestaré, ya que es una linda mañana dominguera; al salir de mi habitación, veo un Aoba concentrado, me acerqué un poco más y noté que hacía lo mismo de ayer, mirar el periódico en busca de empleo, espero que consiga uno pronto porque no me gustaría mirarlo todos los días así. Como era domingo, decidí ir a caminar un poco al parque, me disponía a salir cuando escucho la voz de Aoba.

"¿Vas a salir?"

"Sí"

"¿A dónde?"

"Al parque"

"…Está bien…"

"¿Necesitas algo?"

"¿Ah?... No, iba a acompañarte pero, creo que mejor sigo con esto, no he tenido suerte"

"Bien, no te presiones mucho"

"Leslie…"

Salí de la casa. Caminaba con la calma de siempre mirando todo a mi alrededor, me gusta mucho mi vecindario, tiene de todo y disfruto mucho del parque porque siempre hay puestos de comida y algunas golosinas, después de comprar algo delicioso puedes sentarte en las banquitas o en el césped destinado a los picnics, además de que hay otro pequeño parque para niños un poco más adelante, con columpios, cosas para trepar y una resbaladilla; las familias y las parejas suelen pasearse a menudo por aquí. Estaba muy distraída con el paisaje hasta que vi un gatito pasar.

"Uuaa… ¡Un gatito!"

Traté de acercarme para no asustarlo, me gustan mucho los animales, sobre todo los gatos y quería acariciarlo, di unos cuantos pasos de manera tranquila, sin embargo el gato echó a correr, decidí ir tras él.

"¡Espera!"

El gato dobló en una esquina cerca del parque, lo seguí a toda velocidad y por accidente choqué con alguien.

"…"

"¡Ah!... Lo siento mucho, no tuve cuidado, lo sie…"

Había chocado con un chico de ropas extrañas, llevaba lo que parecía un traje a camisa y pantalón, no fuera extraño si fueran de unos colores bastante llamativos, era una extraña combinación de verde y azul… y un gorro.

"Hmph"

El chico hizo un gesto de enojo, miré que en su mano tenía una crepa, el contenido de esta se había caído al suelo; supongo que fue mi culpa.

"¡Ah!... en verdad lo siento…"

"Págamela"

"¿Eh?"

"La crepa"

"¿Ah…?"

"Tú chocaste conmigo e hiciste que tirara la comida"

"Ehm… Lo siento mucho, pero no tengo dinero"

"¿Sales sin dinero?"

"¿Eh?"

Qué le importaba si salía o no sin dinero, sin embargo tiene razón, fue mi culpa el que le tirase su comida… sin embargo ¿Quién se pone así por una crepa?

"Creo que tengo algo de dinero en mi casa, no está lejos… ¿Quieres ir?"

"… Mmm, está bien"

Asombrada por la respuesta del chico comencé a caminar un poco tambaleante, ¿En verdad se iba a tomar la molestia de seguirme y esperar a que le pague la maldita crepa? Volví a recorrer el mismo camino pero ahora de regreso a mi casa.

"Aquí es"

"Hmm"

Abrí la puerta y entramos, Aoba seguía sentado en el sofá de la sala de estar con el periódico en las manos, dejó de mirarlo y ahora me miraba a mí.

"¿Leslie? ¿Eh?"

"Hola Aoba, volví"

"Ah, disculpa, ¿Trajiste a tus amigos?"

"No"

"¿?"

"Choqué con él y le tengo que pagar una crepa"

"¿Qué?... ¿No es tu amigo?"

"No"

"¿¡Eeehh!?... ¿Invitas a extraños a tu casa así como así?"

"…"

"¿Algún problema con eso? Ella me debe una crepa, ¿Acaso eres su novio o algo?"

"¡!"

Aoba y el extraño chico se lanzaron unas miradas peligrosas, traté de calmar la situación.

"Ehm… Sí, le debo una crepa y debo pagársela, solo vino a eso, no hay de que preocuparse"

Cuando terminé de hablar, fui a buscar el monedero que siempre dejo en la cocina, saqué lo que tenía dentro… no alcanzaba.

"No tengo dinero…"

"¿Qué? ¿Ni para una crepa?"

"No"

"Qué rayos"

"Me pagan hoy, así que ya no tenía dinero… lo siento por hacerte venir hasta aquí, pero no recordaba cuanto tenía"

"Hmph… Entonces me quedaré aquí hasta que me pagues"

"¿¡Queeeee!?"

"¿Dices que te pagan hoy no es así? Entonces no veo ningún problema"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Este tipo es muy raro"

"Mira quien habla"

"Estee... ¿En verdad te vas a quedar?"

"Sí"

"Por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Noiz"

"Qué nombre más raro"

"Tú"

"¿Yo?... Me llamo Aoba"

"También el tuyo es raro"

"Yo soy Leslie"

"También es raro"

"¿Eh?... En fin, me voy"

"¿A dónde?"

"A terminar mi paseo"

"Yo también voy"

"¿Eh? Yo también"

"…"

Salí de mi casa de nuevo, con los dos chicos detrás de mí, la verdad no sé en qué están pensando. Después de caminar un rato pasamos cerca de un callejón un tanto retirado, pude ver como un tipo trataba de robarle a una chica, me enfadé y le grité.

"¡Hey!"

El tipo volteó y la chica salió corriendo a toda velocidad, el tipo ahora se concentró en nosotros, ¿Por qué? Éramos más, el tipo comenzó a acercarse, seguro estaba drogado o algo.

"Oye, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

"Iba a lastimar a la chica"

"¿Y eso qué?"

Las palabras de Noiz me sacaron de mis pensamientos, puede que tenga razón, pues ahora nosotros estábamos en problemas, sin embargo no me hubiera gustado ver que pudiera haberle hecho ese sujeto a la chica.

"Leslie…"

"Hmph"

Noiz se ajustó unos nudillos de metal, ¿Qué va a hacer?... Bueno supongo que lo más obvio… ¿En serio? ¿Por qué mejor no salimos corriendo?

El tipo se nos lanzó y Noiz lo recibió con un fuerte golpe que hizo caer al otro sujeto, rápidamente este se levantó y sacó de no sé dónde una varilla de metal acertando en la cabeza de Noiz, Aoba y yo quedamos perplejos al ver la escena, eso de seguro mataba a cualquiera… no podía seguir viendo eso; al mismo tiempo, Aoba y yo saltamos sobre el tipo dándole una patada, tiramos al sujeto al suelo y quedó inconsciente, se había golpeado la cabeza contra el suelo.

"Hey, ¿Por qué hicieron eso?"

"No podíamos quedarnos nada más viendo"

"Te acertaron uno bueno"

"No es nada"

Aoba y yo vimos como sangraba la frente de Noiz, en verdad había recibido el golpe de lleno, pero Noiz no se veía del todo mal, solo un poco desequilibrado, pero no había expresión de dolor en su cara.

"Oye, ¿Estás bien? Te dieron fuerte con esa cosa, debemos llevarte a un hospital"

"Aoba… ¡Sí! Vamos rápido a un hospital"

"Que no es nada"

"Pero si estas sangrando mucho, además ¡Te golpearon la cabeza!"

"Todo ha sido tu culpa, primero la crepa y luego esto"

"Mmm… Lo siento… Deja de ser tan testarudo y vamos a un hospital"

"Que no… tch"

Noiz comenzó a limpiarse la sangre.

"No hagas eso"

"No siento nada…"

"¿Eh?"

"No siento dolor, desde siempre"

"¿No sientes dolor?"

"No"

"¿Cómo es eso?"

"Entonces somos iguales"

Le dije a Noiz…

"¿Eh?"

Aoba me miró bastante confundido, primero Noiz y ahora yo, efectivamente, mi capacidad de sentir dolor no es como la de los demás.

"No siento dolor"

"No seas tonta, en verdad no siento dolor…"

"Yo tampoco"

"¿De verdad?"

"Así es"

Noiz me miró un momento, se acercó poco a poco a mí, no tenía idea de lo que iba a hacer, cuando me percaté ya era demasiado tarde. Noiz levantó su brazo y me asestó un golpe en la cara.

"¡!"

Aoba se quedó totalmente asustado, era normal, si golpean a alguien en la cara entonces puede ser peligroso, me dio con tal fuerza que me derribó y caí al suelo. Me había sacado algo de sangre de la boca, así que me levanté y la limpié.

"Nada…"

Parece que mi comentario hizo enojar más a Noiz y este se lanzó contra mí en una embestida de golpes. Pude esquivar algunos, otros más los bloqueé, y otros más los recibía, sin embargo siempre me levantaba, el último que me dio en verdad dolió; Noiz miró mi expresión, la cual denotaba dolor, Aoba nos gritaba aterrado que nos detuviéramos.

"Mentirosa… Puedes sentir"

Si golpeas a alguien con esa fuerza supongo que sí duele, me levanté de nuevo.

"Creo… la verdad sí puedo sentir, pero el umbral de dolor es muy alto, no siento como los demás, siento un 70% menos que el resto, así que puedo aguantar perfectamente tus golpes y no desmayarme"

"Eso no está bien, eres una chica"

"¿Eh?"

El comentario de Noiz me sorprendió… y me dices eso después de darme una paliza. Miré la hora y no noté como se nos había pasado el tiempo, ya era bastante tarde y tenía que ir a trabajar.

"¿Entonces ustedes dos no pueden sentir dolor?"

"No"

Noiz y yo respondimos al mismo tiempo.

"Eso es algo muy peligroso…"

"En efecto, nunca sabes cuándo parar, mientras no te duela todo está normal… sin embargo para la persona que recibe tus golpes puede significar la muerte; aunque puedes saber algo sobre su dolor con mirarlo a la cara"

Las palabras de Noiz nos dejaron atónitos, era cierto, en una pelea si no sientes dolor llevas ventaja, el dolor puede causar un estado de "desconexión" de tus sentidos, sintiendo dolor puedes quedar inconsciente, si no sientes nada, tu estado psíquico está "fresco". Cambié la conversación.

"Tengo que regresar a casa a alistarme para el trabajo… Noiz, trabajo en un café, puedes acompañarme y te daré la crepa que te debo"

"¡! ¿Le dices a él inmediatamente dónde trabajas y a mí no me quisiste decir nada?"

"¿Ah?"

"Leslie…"

"Me parece bien… y, disculpa por golpearte de esa manera"

"¿?... No tienes por qué disculparte"

"¿? Bien"

Después de eso nos fuimos a mi casa, alisté las cosas para ir al trabajo y darle a Noiz la crepa que le debía.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Aoba, Noiz y yo estábamos parados en frente del Café Nya-Nya, lugar donde trabajaba.

"Aquí es"

Decidí entrar con los chicos por la puerta delantera.

"Bienvenidos a casa, Amos, Seño… Leslie"

Una compañera nos había recibido.

"Hola, ¿Ya estás lista?"

"Sí, enseguida me cambio"

"Este lugar es…"

"Es un maid café…"

"Eso ya lo sé… tonto"

"¿Eh?"

"Ehm… Vamos, vamos, pueden escoger el asiento que gusten esta vez, en un momento les atenderá una maid"

"Yo quiero que Leslie nos atienda"

"¿Eh?... Bueno…"

Noiz y Aoba tomaron asiento mientras yo me alistaba para el trabajo, una vez lista me dijeron que Noiz había dicho que quería que yo le atendiera. Fui de mala gana a la mesa.

"¿Qué quieren?"

"Eh…"

"Yo quiero una 'Nya-nya crepa'"

"Pfft…"

Solté una pequeña risilla al escuchar a Noiz decir eso… la verdad, no le pegaba para nada, Aoba hizo lo mismo.

"Jajajaja"

"¿Qué?"

Noiz nos miraba con una expresión de signo de interrogación en toda su cara.

"Nada, nada… ¿Y tú, Aoba… qué quieres?"

Aoba miró el menú de nuevo, en busca de nombres menos vergonzosos, sin embargo todo era igual, entonces recordó algo.

"¡Ah!... Pero no tengo dinero"

"Yo pagaré la crepa y lo que pidas"

"Eh… Está bien, entonces… Quiero este sándwich"

Aoba me acercó el menú y señaló cual platillo quería.

"Tienes que ordenarlo como se debe"

"¿Eh?"

"Ya, ya… Ya sé cuál es, no es necesario tanto escándalo"

"Eeh…"

Los cocineros terminaron las órdenes y yo las lleve a la mesa de los dos.

"Aquí están, una Nya-nya crepa y un wan-sandwich, nya"

La rutina de siempre… que vergüenza. Ambos chicos miraron la comida detenidamente antes de comenzar a comerla, los dejé comiendo y después regrese por si querían algo más.

"¿Desean algo más?"

Ambos me miraron por mi pregunta, Noiz se quedó fijamente mirándome y asintió desganadamente, tomé en mano mi pequeña libreta y lapicero para anotar la orden del chico, así que no noté cuando este acercó su mano hacia mí y levanto mi falda.

"¿¡EEEHHH!?"

Le di un manotazo inmediatamente y di un salto hacia atrás, Aoba miraba la escena sorprendido.

"¿Qué rayos te pasa?"

"Preguntaste si deseábamos algo más… Quería ver cómo era la ropa interior de nuestra maid"

"¡Eres un estúpido!"

"…"

"Pero que te pasa hombre… ¿Cómo rayos haces eso en un lugar como este?"

Noiz simplemente miró a Aoba cansado y resopló.

"No es para tanto"

"¡Eres un idiota!"

Noté como los demás cliente miraban hacia nosotros, decidí no hacer más escándalo pues podría perder el empleo si seguíamos incomodando a los demás.

"¿Quieren algo más o qué?"

"Ya no quiero nada"

"Yo tampoco, Leslie"

"Bien… pagaré por su comida, pueden irse a casa"

"Vamos a esperarte, ¿Ya casi sales de tu turno?"

"¡Ah sí! Vamos a esperarte"

"¿Eh? Bueno sí, ya casi termino… entonces esperen en la mesa… o dónde quieran"

Los dos chicos decidieron esperarme fuera del local para no seguir ocupando la mesa ya que habían terminado de comer. Terminé el turno y me cambié para salir y regresar a casa con los chicos, al salir ellos estaban esperándome pacientemente en la acera cerca del lugar.

"Ya terminé chicos, regresemos a casa"

Aoba y yo comenzamos a caminar pero Noiz no nos seguía.

"¿Noiz?"

"Vamos a casa de Leslie"

"…"

"¿Aún no quieres regresar? ¿Quieres ir a algún otro lado? La ciudad es segura así que podemos ir a dónde sea"

"Últimamente ya no lo es"

"¿Eh?..."

"Les sugiero que tengan cuidado, ¿Han escuchado acerca de las bandas por territorios?"

"No…"

"¿Bandas por territorios? ¿No es lo que hacen las bandas callejeras?"

"Pero en este lugar no hay peligro, si están los típicos busca problemas que cualquier ciudad tiene, pero nada de que temer, muchas veces salen huyendo por la palabra policía"

Noiz suspiró.

"…Supongo que no puedo hacer mucho… ¿Qué acaso no recuerdan a los tipos de esta tarde? ¿No te parecen peligrosos?"

"Bueno, es cierto que estaban mejor armados que de costumbre… Por este lugar lo más peligroso e indeseable es que te cruces con un yakuza, pero esos se concentran más en la región de Tokio, por estos lugares solo están los que quieren parecer, pero generalmente no son peligrosos"

"Parece que hay más tipos de esos en esta ciudad"

"Qué extraño, es difícil de creer…"

"Tengan cuidado"

"Sí, descuida, no lo parezco pero soy muy fuerte y tengo a Aoba también"

Lo tomo de un brazo y le sonrío, Aoba se puso todo rojo, Noiz suspiró de nuevo.

"Yo me voy a mi casa"

"¿Tienes casa?"

"Obvio"

"¿Entonces para qué querías quedarte en la de Leslie?"

"Estaba aburrido"

"…"

Aoba y yo nos quedamos con cara de póker mientras procesábamos esa absurda respuesta, ¿Es en serio que alguien haga eso porqué está aburrido? Además de que éramos completos extraños… Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Somos amigos ya?

"Mi casa queda del lado oeste, es un pequeño departamento, son bienvenidos cuando quieran"

La hospitalidad de Noiz nos dejó algo perplejos, sin embargo estaba feliz, por alguna extraña razón sentía a Noiz ya como parte del "equipo", puesto que el tampoco pertenecía a esta realidad, quería llamar su atención para que no estuviera perdido, seguramente debe estar como Aoba, todo desorientado y sin amigos al momento, espero que podamos ser buenos camaradas de ahora en adelante.

"Ya sabes dónde queda mi casa, también eres bienvenido cuando lo desees, Noiz"

Se lo dije con una sonrisa y después miré a Aoba el cual también me sonrió.

"Cómo sea… Nos vemos después"

Al decir esto Noiz se encaminó en la dirección que nos había dicho, lo vimos alejarse entre la multitud y el bullicio, después de que ya no lo vimos más, Aoba y yo caminamos hacia nuestro hogar. En el camino miraba a todos lados por si llegaba a reconocer a más "gente conocida", pero no tuve éxito. Después de un rato llegamos a mi casa, como era noche me dirigí a mi habitación, Aoba se sentó en el sofá de la sala a mirar el periódico, ¡Ya es de noche, ¿Qué cosa vas a mirar en el periódico?! Me daba un poco de pena, pues sabía cómo se sentía, él quería pagarme la hospitalidad que le daba, por mí no hay problema pero parece que él insiste mucho, así que lo dejo en paz para no herir su orgullo.

"Aoba… iré a dormir ya, estoy cansada, vete a dormir cuando termines"

"…No eres mi madre"

"…Cómo sea…"

Un poco molesta por la reacción de Aoba me dirigí a mi cama a descansar, poco a poco mis ojos se cerraban hasta no saber nada más del exterior.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Estaba plácidamente dormida en mi suave cama cuando un ruido bastante brusco me despertó, también escuché la voz de Aoba… ¿Un ladrón entró a la casa? Pero jamás había entrado uno, Noiz tenía razón, los criminales comenzaban a aumentar, ¿Pero por qué?... Dejé de pensar tanto, mi compañero estaba en peligro y yo podía ayudarlo aunque sea un poco, rayos, no tengo armas o algo que se le parezca; decidí ir lentamente, los ruidos comenzaban a hacerse menos frecuentes, ¿Qué sucedía? Me asomé antes de bajar al primer piso y noté como un tipo bastante corpulento tenía sujetado del cuello a Aoba contra la pared, ¿¡Trata de matarlo!? No podía dejar las cosas como estaban, baje lo más silencioso que pude hasta la cocina que estaba al lado de la sala de estar, sin embargo fui notada por el tipo y del susto caí al suelo.

"…."

No solo fui notada por el tipo, Aoba se dio cuenta de mi presencia también y trató de zafarse del tipo sin mucho éxito.

"Le…s…lie… ¡Vete!"

El tipo extraño se molestó por las acciones de Aoba y fácilmente lo azotó contra el suelo, puede ver mejor su vestimenta, era un abrigo largo hasta los pies además de un estilo de cabello bastante raro, yo tenía mucho miedo, sin embargo el tipo después de mirarme fijamente se olvida de mí y sigue asfixiando a Aoba; me levanto enfurecida porque me ha ignorado por completo, tomo una de las sillas de madera que estaban en la cocina, corrí hasta él frenéticamente y le rompí la silla en la espalda… mala idea.

"…"

"¿Eh?..."

"Ugh… Le…"

¿¡Es de acero!? El tipo parece no haber sufrido daño, le acabo de romper una silla… las sillas ya no las hacen como antes… Seguía divagando por la sorpresa, el tipo gigante me mira seriamente y se levanta dejando a Aoba tirado en el suelo, entonces comienza a caminar hacia a mí, por acto reflejo yo camino hacia atrás, caminamos desde la sala hasta la cocina pero di con el borde de la gran mesa que estaba en la cocina, ya no podía huir más. Era demasiado gigante… ¿O era mi perspectiva pues yo soy demasiado pequeña? Nos quedamos mirándonos por un momento hasta que el tipo me toma del cuello sin misericordia y me levanta con facilidad, soy pequeña y no tan pesada así que levantarme no sería tarea difícil para este sujeto, comenzaba a quedarme sin aire, el tipo me había levantado lo suficiente como para que mis pies dieran con la mesa, coloqué uno de ellos para apoyarme y comenzar a patear el costado del tipo, parece que daba resultado pues al menos miraba expresión de incomodidad por parte del tipo extraño… de nuevo mala idea.

"¡Ahhgghh!"

El tipo molesto me azotó contra la mesa dejando medio de mi cuerpo acostado en la mesa, con él encima y siguiéndome asfixiando… De verdad ¿Cómo pasó esto? ¿Qué es lo que quiere este tipo? Dinero y cosas de valor no hay… solo mi computadora, pero nada más, no entiendo.

Aoba se reincorpora y mira la escena aterrorizado, aun tambaleándose por lo que sufrió antes.

"¡Leslie!"

Tengo que hacer algo… lo que sea, antes de que me asfixie por completo este sujeto; me concentré bastante y puse todas mis fuerzas en mi puño derecho y asesté un golpe en el rostro del otro tipo, miré con sorpresa que fue suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle daño, esta si fue una buena idea; el tipo me soltó un poco del cuello y me miró bastante sorprendido y confundido, no tenía idea de porque me miraba así.

"¡Suéltala! ¡Ella es una chica! ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle algo así a una mujer?"

El tipo volteó para mirar a Aoba, quería aprovechar ese momento para darle otro golpe, sin embargo fallé, el otro tomó mi mano y se giró conmigo de frente a Aoba, me extrañaron sus acciones y por un momento me quedé paralizada y el tipo hizo algo que no creí que haría… tomó con su mano libre mi playera y de un jalón la levantó hasta mi cuello… ¿¡Qué haces!?, Aoba inmediatamente cubrió su rostro con ambas manos.

"¿¡Qué haces!?..."

"¿Te parece una chica?"

"¿Eh…?"

Hasta que el tipo matón habló, ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? Aún estaba aturdida, miré como Aoba se descubría la cara y tenía la misma expresión de confusión del otro tipo… el matón me sostuvo un rato más y después me soltó empujándome contra el suelo, caí de cara contra este… ouch.

Aoba fu corriendo a mi auxilio y el tipo gigante se dirigía a la puerta y se detuvo ahí.

"Yo sólo he venido a salvarlos, no hagan nada estúpido… Volveré... Mi nombre es Mink"

Con esto salió de la casa, Aoba y yo estábamos bastante sorprendidos por todo lo que había pasado… ¿Qué rayos?...

"¿Leslie…?"

"¿Hum? ¿Qué cosa?"

Aoba me miró en confusión y tocó mi pecho, obviamente le di un manotazo y protegí mi pecho con los brazos.

"¿Qué haces?..."

"¿Eres una chica… verdad?"

"Claro que…"

Toqué mi propio pecho… ya no había nada.

"Ah… ya no…"

"¿¡Qué!?... como que 'Ah'… ¿Qué te pasó?... ¿Pero eres chica? ¿Fuiste chica?"

No quería mencionarle nada a Aoba, pero dada la situación creo que no había más que hacer.

"Aoba… te diré mi secreto"

"¿Eres de… aquellos?"

"¿Eh?"

"No… nada, dime"

Di un suspiro y comencé a hablar, era un cuento largo de explicar.

"Verás… Tú y yo tenemos poderes especiales…"

"¿Yo también? ¿Tu 'poder especial' no era ser resistente?"

"Bueno… eso es parte de mi poder 'principal' por un decir… puedo manipular la materia a placer, toda la materia, es por eso que mi resistencia al dolor es más, manipulo mi cuerpo para que la piel sea más resistente, aunque tiene sus limitaciones…"

"Gracias a eso puedes… ¿Cambiar de forma?"

"Así es, puedo transformar cualquier materia incluso la mía y transformarla en lo que yo quiera, además de poder materializar mis pensamientos… solo que cuando me encuentro en situaciones 'extremas' el poder se sale un poco de control y siempre cambio a un ser masculino"

"…Entonces… ¿Biológicamente eres chica?"

"¡Que sí!"

Aoba dio un suspiro, le preocupaba bastante que no fuera un chico.

"Y… ¿Cuál es mi poder especial que dices?"

"Puedes controlar la mente de las personas con tu voz"

"¿De verdad? Mmm…"

"Sí, al parecer también se descontrola en momentos de alta presión… supongo que por eso Mink dijo que nos iba a salvar… pero más que salvar quería matarnos, ¿Esa era su forma de salvarnos?"

"Mink… hay que tener cuidado con ese tipo, es muy fuerte"

"Por cierto, ¿Cómo rayos entró?"

"No lo sé, cuando me di cuenta ya lo tenía enfrente listo para atacarme"

"Lo que significa que ya estaba dentro antes de que llegáramos"

"Supongo…"

Ambos quedamos perdidos en nuestros pensamientos un buen rato hasta que nos levantamos del suelo.

"Incluso eres más alta"

"Es que ahora soy un chico"

"¿Y cuándo o cómo vuelves a la normalidad?"

"No sé"

"¿¡!?... ¿Cómo que no sabes?"

"Siempre regreso sola a la normalidad, no pasa nada"

"¿Ya te ha sucedido esto antes?"

"Sí, muchas veces, así que deja de hacer escándalo por esto"

"…"

"Ahora refiérete a mi como 'compañero'"

"…"

Después de seguir discutiendo un poco y de explicarle mejor la situación a Aoba nos fuimos a dormir. A la mañana siguiente una llamada al teléfono de Aoba nos levantó temprano, tenía que ir a la escuela pero me la salté pues la llamada era más importante, habían llamado a Aoba de la tienda de mascotas, lo requerían para una entrevista definitiva, si la aprobaba el trabajo sería suyo, así que nos alistamos y salimos hacia la tienda; tenía unos atuendos un poco más grandes así que no tuve problemas con la ropa para chico, ambos salimos y llegamos a la tienda, yo esperé a Aoba mientras miraba a los animalitos, noté como varias chicas me miraban y murmuraban entre ellas. Después de un rato vi a Aoba salir con un delantal de la tienda, me alegré al verlo, él estaba feliz así que supuse lo que había pasado.

"Mira Leslie"

"Te han dado el trabajo ¿Verdad?"

"El antiguo dependiente tuvo que marcharse y ahora soy el encargado"

"¡Me parece genial! Encuéntrales un buen hogar a estos animalitos"

"¡Claro! A partir de hoy soy el empleado de esta tienda, ahora podré ayudarte con los gastos de la casa"

Me asombró que con todas sus fuerzas quisiera ayudarme.

"Jejeje, no tienes porque, aun así agradezco mucho tu ayuda"

"No me mires así"

"¿Eh? ¿Cómo?"

"De esa manera"

"¿? No te entiendo"

"Parece que quieres ligarme o algo"

"¿Yo?... Jajajaja, no para nada… nos vemos, camarada"

Di un golpecito en la espalda de Aoba, con él confundido me dispuse a salir de la tienda para que se concentrara en su nuevo empleo y no lo sacaran al primer día, me di una vuelta por el centro comercial donde se encontraba la tienda de mascotas, había más tiendas ahí así que decidí dar un pequeño paseo, notaba como las miradas me seguían, siempre pasa, cuando soy un chico me miran más, desearía que multitudes de chicos me miraran cuando soy chica… pero no, a la distancia noté un grupo grande de personas reunidas en un punto, eran todas chicas, me acerqué por mera curiosidad y logré divisar a dos personas en medio del bullicio, eran dos hombres que parecían estar discutiendo.

"Este ha sido mi espacio por mucho tiempo así que yo tengo derechos"

"¿Derechos? Déjame decirte que no estamos en un lugar establecido así que no existe nada como derechos…"

"¿Tú eres parte de esas bandas de mafiosos no? Ustedes juegan por territorios así que debes saber sobre derechos"

"¿Mafiosos? Discúlpame pero yo odio a esos tipos, no soy ningún mafioso, pero me gusta respetar y hacer que me respeten, te llevarás una sorpresa si sigues, además incomodas a los clientes"

Después de esta frase el tipo miró a la multitud con una sonrisa coqueta, como un enjambre de abejas, todas las chicas ahí reunidas gritaron en coro "Koujaku", seguro es el nombre del tipo ese de kimono rojo… Kimono rojo, una espada, chicas gritando… Ah sí, es Koujaku. El otro sujeto con el que discutía parecía un estilista francés o algo así.

"Si aún sigues con esto… ¿Por qué no dejamos que los clientes decidan a quien quieren como estilista de este espacio?"

"¡Koujaku!"

"Tch…"

Todas las chicas aclamaban a Koujaku; me acerqué más para verlo de cerca, por alguna razón no me agradaba que controlase así a todas estas chicas… pero vamos, que ellas lo quieren, Koujaku me miró.

"Es la primera vez que tengo un cliente hombre, ¿Deseas que te corte el cabello?"

"¡EH!"

"Tiene que esperar su turno"

"Sí, atrás"

Tenía dejavú sobre dejavú, me sentía mareada y bastante incomoda con la situación, hasta que las chicas me miraron con atención y sonrieron, se calmaron un poco.

"Si es el primer cliente varón de Koujaku entonces puede que le cedamos el lugar"

"Sí"

¿Eh? ¿De qué me perdí? ¿Ahora quieren que me corte el cabello con él? Mala idea acercarme…

"¿Y bien?"

Koujaku me miraba, las chicas me miraban… no tenía otra opción… así que me acerqué, me quedé ahí parada y alcé la voz.

"A puesto a que soy mejor y más popular estilista que ustedes dos"

Les lancé una mirada sensual a las chicas… ¿Qué?

"Heh~ ¿De verdad?"

"Tch, otro fanfarrón"

"…Sí… Soy nuevo en la ciudad y también soy estilista ambulante, he viajado alrededor del mundo, ¿Por qué? Estoy en busca de las ocho maravillas de este mundo… espero encontrarlas aquí"

De nuevo mirada sensual, ¿Qué? Cuando soy chico parece que algo se apodera de mi… sí, creo que se llama confianza… ¿O estupidez? El otro tipo me miró molesto y Koujaku se limitó a reírse simplemente.

"Debes estar cansado por el viaje ¿No es así? Deberías descansar un poco"

Las chicas gritan ante Koujaku, rayos, no puedo ganarle…

"¿Cansado? Siempre estoy listo para lo que venga, me gustan las emociones fuertes"

Miro a las chicas y estas responden, ¡Bien! Un punto a mi favor… espera, ¿Estoy compitiendo para llamar la atención de las chicas? Soy una chica… En eso entran bastantes policías a detener la situación, parece ser que a los locatarios cercanos al bullicio no les gustaba la competencia, todos salimos despavoridos ante la presencia policial, yo corrí lo más rápido que pude y salí de la tienda intentando perderme entre las personas en la calle.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Miré hacia atrás y al parecer ya no había presencia policial detrás mío, así mismo tampoco logro ver a Koujaku, al otro sujeto y vi algunas de las chicas dispersas entre la gente que transita por la calle, avancé un poco más para no toparme de casualidad con ningún policía, sin darme cuenta ya me encontraba caminando en un callejón retirado y solitario, miré hacia un pasaje que conducía a una calle ligeramente transitada y pude divisar a varios tipos que parecían estar molestando a una señorita, en ese momento seguía siendo un chico así que decidí ayudar a la damisela en peligro, aun siendo chica hubiera interferido de todos modos; me acerco lo más calmada posible intentando dar un look cool.

"¡Hey!"

En cuanto me detectaron dejaron de poner atención a la chica, parecen ser de los tipos abusivos que creen que las chicas están a su disposición o están deseosas de tener una cita con ellos, lamentable, unos problemáticos.

"¿Qué demonios quieres? ¿No ves que estamos ocupados?"

"¡...!"

Los tipos se veían enojados, la chica volteó conmocionada...

"¡!"

La miré completamente sorprendida, ¡Se trataba de mi amiga Akane! Estos tipos la están molestando y no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados, estaba molesta pero aun así traté de quedar bien.

"¡Largo!"

"¿Por qué debo irme? Este es lugar es público y puedo transitar por el cómo me dé la gana."

"Parece que no eres muy listo"

Se acercó otro tipo a tratar de intimidarme.

"No deben molestar a una dama, ¿Que no saben modales?"

"Tch... ¿Quién te crees que eres?"

"... Tú... ¿Qué haces?... ¿Eres...?"

Akane ya había visto mi forma masculina, sin embargo no sabe que soy yo, simplemente le dije que... Era el primo de Leslie...

"¡Quieta!"

Uno de los tipos tomó fuertemente del brazo a Akane, sin pensarlo dos veces aceleré mis pasos en una carrera y asesté un fuerte golpe al tipo que la había sujetado y este cayó al suelo arrojando a Akane a tener su misma suerte, rápidamente la sujete y cargué, puesto que los otros tipos se abalanzaron contra mí; esquive a todos con Akane en mis brazos, ella estaba aferrada a mi cuello y me miraba con los mismos ojos que las otras chicas. Bajo a Akane para tener las manos y el cuerpo libres para poder pelear contra los tipos, la dejo cuidadosamente y le lanzo un guiño para indicarle que todo está bien, ella se sonroja; los otros tipos se reincorporan y se preparan para atacarme, sin embargo todos sus intentos son fallidos, se lanzaron contra mí, fácilmente los esquivé y los golpeé fuertemente a cada uno, haciendo piruetas en el aire para impresionar aún más, al terminar mis acrobacias todos quedaron en el suelo.

"Ughh..."

"Para que aprendan a respetar a una dama, ¿Verdad?"

Miré a Akane y ella estaba absorta en el momento, no reaccionó hasta después.

"Ah... Sí... Gracias por salvarme de esos tipos, de verdad, muchas gracias."

"No tiende porque agradecer, era mi deber."

Akane se sonrojó aún más, la tomé del brazo y avanzamos un poco en la calle para no estar junto a esos tipos.

"Oye... Ahora que recuerdo, ¿No eres el primo de Leslie?"

"¿Eh?"

"¡Sí! Eres su primo, gracias por salvarme..."

"Jejeje... Ya he dicho que no es necesario agradecer..."

"No... No me has dicho tu nombre, creo que debo agradecerte como es debido además de saber tu nombre..."

"EH... Mi nombre no es relevante, en serio, no importa."

"¿Pero cómo debo llamarte entonces?... Es de mala educación solo decir 'Tú'."

"E-en serio así está bien... ¡Ah! Mira la hora, tengo que irme, nos vemos..."

"¡Espera!"

Akane me tomó de una manga de mi playera.

"Al menos dame tu número de celular."

"¿¡Eh!?... No tengo celular... Tengo que irme..."

Me libre del agarre de Akane y salí corriendo lo más rápido posible para que no me siguiera... No había pensado en un buen nombre... Y tampoco me había presentado antes.

Vague un poco más por los alrededores, las miradas de las chicas me seguían a todos lados donde fuera, seguí caminando sin rumbo fijo hasta que se hizo de noche, sin darme cuenta había parado en el pequeño parque que está cerca de mi casa, merodeaba otro rato más esperando la salida de Aoba hasta que vi una silueta familiar, me acerqué lo suficiente hasta que el dueño de dicha silueta me notó.

"Veo que aun sigues así."

"¡Tú!"

"Hmph"

Refunfuñó e intentó seguir su camino sin más.

"¡Hey! ¿Por qué entraste a mi casa así la otra noche?"

Si mal no recuerdo, este tipo es Mink, ¿Qué rayos quiere de Aoba y de mí?.

"Cambiaste."

"¿Eh?... ¿A qué te refieres?"

"¿No te has dado cuenta?... Tu cuerpo."

Me miré y efectivamente, mi cuerpo había regresado a la normalidad, he vuelto a ser una chica de nuevo, la ropa ahora me quedaba grande, la tengo que sujetar un poco.

"¿Qué quieres?"

"¿...?"

"Dijiste que ibas a salvarnos o algo así..."

"Ah, eso..."

"..."

"Eso es lo único que tienen que saber, aunque, tú no eres inocente así que ya deberías saberlo, no sé para qué preguntas, lo importante es el resultado independientemente del proceso a seguir."

"¿?... No entiendo."

Ante mi comentario Mink dio un suspiro.

"Siempre se pregunta lo que ya se sabe."

"..."

"Eres débil, no importa si te transformas en algo que no eres, por dentro sigues siendo tú, tan débil... Si quieres cambiar necesitas hacerlo desde dentro, no desde fuera."

¿Eh? Lo único que sé es que me dijo 'débil'.

"¡No soy débil! Peleemos y te lo demostraré."

"... No tiene caso, pero si insistes..."

Mink se colocó en guardia para pelear, parece que está listo todo el tiempo para repartir palizas, yo también me coloqué en guardia, sin embargo ya había adoptado la forma de una chica, aunque por algún motivo Mink se sentía algo raro. Comenzamos un combate un poco flojo, aunque todo iba a favor de Mink, él esquivaba cada golpe que yo le mandaba; algo frustrada decidí mostrarle otro dato especial a Mink, tengo otro as bajo la manga, detuve mis golpes erráticos y me concentré, por unos instantes pude controlar el viento a mi alrededor y lancé una que otra ráfaga contra Mink, este se cubrió, sorprendentemente no lo mandé a volar... ¿En serio? ¡Cuánta fuerza tiene este hombre!

"Tch... Mink..."

Mink sacó de quien sabe dónde un arma y me apuntó con esta, al mirarlo tan decidido detuve mis movimientos, tengo algo de resistencia al dolor pero, no quiero una bala en mi cuerpo...al poco rato bajo el arma y me dijo algo que no entendí a que se refería.

"Dios del aire... Dios"

"¿... Dios?"

"Lulakan"

"¡Oh sí! Conozco eso."

"¿...?"

"Pero..."

No dejo que terminara de hablar cuando me dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar ignorándome completamente, ¿Pero qué te pasa?, iba a iniciar mis pasos pero sale a escena alguien que nos estaba espiando.

"Maniático de la información"

"No lo soy"

Intercambiaban palabras ambos con el ceño fruncido, ¿Noiz conoce a Mink?.

"No vayas tras él, es peligroso."

"Tú qué sabes, metete en tus asuntos"

"Tch."

No estoy entendiendo nada de nada, Mink parece peligroso pero no tanto, y Noiz parece estar muy a la defensiva... Esperen... ¿Por qué Noiz estaba espiándonos? ¿Porque Mink es peligroso? ¿Debo temerle y mantenerme alejada de él?

"Selecciona mejor tus amistades, estás haciendo las cosas mal."

Es oficial, no tengo idea de lo que Mink me quiere decir, tengo mejores argumentos para confiar más en Noiz que en Mink... Aunque Mink no me parece una mala persona, lo veo con cierta nostalgia porque se parece a mi padre... Supongo que es por eso. Noiz y yo vemos como Mink se aleja en la oscura noche.

"Creo que debemos tener el mínimo contacto con él, no me agrada su manera de hacer las cosas, no pienso que sea beneficioso estar cerca de él... ¿Qué hacías pidiendo un duelo con un sujeto que es lo doble que tú y además está armado?"

"Yo no sabía que estaba armado"

"Como sea... Supuestamente ¿De qué quiere salvarlos?"

"¿Escuchaste eso?"

"Tú lo dijiste... Y ahora lo confirmas."

"Oh... Bien pues, yo no sé tampoco a que se refiera, también me lanza cosas que no entiendo para nada."

"Piensa detenidamente, puede que tenga relación con algo que haces toque tienes."

"Mm... Pues si que lo he pensado, pero lo único que se me viene a la mente es mi poder."

"¿Es lo único?"

"Sí..."

"El dijo que ya sabes todo."

"¿¡Desde cuándo nos estabas espiando!?"

"No importa."

"..."

"Me tengo que ir, nos vemos."

"Está bien Noiz"

Me despedí de Noiz y regresé a casa, Aoba había regresado de su empleo y me estaba esperando con una sonrisa.

"Leslie"

"Aoba, que bien que y estés aquí, ¿Cómo te fue en tu empleo?"

"Bien, es relativamente sencillo atender esa tienda, me alegra haber obtenido un trabajo."

"Te estas adaptando muy bien a este mundo."

"Es muy parecido al de donde yo vengo..."

Una expresión un tanto sombría llegó al rostro de Aoba.

"¿Cuándo crees que podré regresar al mío?"

"¿Eh?"

"A mi mundo, de donde yo provengo... Ya sé que no es exactamente... Olvídalo... Es agradable estar aquí, aunque..."

Aoba detuvo su oración, sentí un dolor en el pecho y no sabía porque, entiendo cómo se siente Aoba... Sentí la necesidad de decirle lo 'correcto', pero... Por alguna extraña razón no fue así, mis sentimientos salieron sin que yo les diera permiso.

"No hay que aferrarse a una idea de lo desconocido, simplemente te traerá problemas y aun sin resolver, yo creo que no pasa nada mientras te sientas a gusto aquí, puedes quedarte conmigo cuanto quieras, no hay necesidad de acelerar las cosas... Estas se resolverán solas a su tiempo..."

Aoba me miró algo sorprendido, parece que no se esperaba una respuesta así de mi parte, sin embargo en su rostro se podía mirar una ligera sonrisa y una expresión de alivio.

"Tienes razón, creo que hay que tomarse las cosas con calma y disfrutar de cada momento, estés donde estés... Me gusta estar aquí, me gusta estar contigo... No sé cómo llegué aquí en un principio, así que es difícil descifrar la forma de regresar, supongo que debo descubrir más acerca de este mundo para entender el porqué vine, puede que esté aquí por alguna razón... Por ejemplo para ayudarte... O algo así."

Dijo con una débil sonrisa en su rostro, al mismo tiempo le di mi aceptación con una sonrisa en mis labios, nos miramos por un momento a los ojos, al procesar la situación en la que estábamos decidí desviar la mirada, estaba avergonzada, no entendía muy bien mi comportamiento así que no le di mucha importancia.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Ya han pasado varios días desde que Aoba consiguió el empleo de la tienda de mascotas, él y yo hacemos nuestro mejor esfuerzo en nuestros trabajos y además yo en la escuela, no me gusta mucho ese lugar llamado colegio, universidad o como sea... Siempre tengo que aprender cosas que no me van a servir realmente, o si sirven... No las aprendo bien, soy un desastre en la universidad, estar en ese lugar me enferma, tengo amigos... Amigas, pero no es suficiente razón para que elija ir a la escuela en lugar de hacer otra actividad... Simplemente asisto cuando ya he faltado demasiado, aun así no creo que sea suficiente para poder salvar el semestre... En fin.

Hoy Aoba ha salido temprano como siempre a su trabajo, yo he pasado de ir a la universidad y me he quedado a dormir demás, sin embargo, he decidido ir a la tienda de mascotas pues Aoba siempre menciona al cachorrito Pomerania que le gusta tanto, desde que Aoba entró a trabajar nadie ha querido comprar al perrito, así que es buena oportunidad para ir a verlo, antes de que alguien lo compre. Antes de salir intente prepararle a Aoba un almuerzo sin mucho éxito, así que solo tendrá que ser emparedados.

Ya en el centro comercial paseo por algunas tiendas antes de mi parada final, al parecer el lugar que la otra vez estaba siendo discutido entre los peluqueros fue ganado por Koujaku, pues era este el que estaba ahí haciendo cortes a chicas que no lo necesitaban, supongo que solo basta con que Koujaku te toque la cabeza y listo, podrás obtener las 'citas' que quieras con él, pase del lugar pues no estaba interesada en un corte de cabello ni en Koujaku, los tipos como él no me agradan mucho, además viendo la hora seguro que Aoba ya tendría hambre.

Al fin llegué a mi destino, la tienda de mascotas 'Clarabella', un nombre un tanto extraño si me lo preguntan, entré y parece ser que llegué en el momento perfecto pues Aoba estaba en su descanso, me acerco a él y le entrego los emparedados.

"Lo traje para ti."

"¿De verdad?... Ohh.. ¿Tú hiciste esto?"

"Vamos que solo son emparedados, no tiende porque reaccionar así."

"Jejeje... Creo que tienes razón, pero aun así, gracias Leslie."

Me miró como la vez pasada, de una manera muy extraña para mí... Veía en sus ojos... ¿Ternura?, quise terminar esa escena tan vergonzosa y decidí cambiar el tema.

"Y... ¿El perrito negro? El Pomerania."

"¡Oh! ¿Lo quieres ver?"

Asentí con la cabeza, esperé a que Aoba terminara su almuerzo y después de eso me guió hasta una de las 'jaulas' donde estaba el perrito, era un largo cubículo de cristal lleno de perritos, ahí pude ver de nuevo al perrito negro que tanto le gustaba a Aoba.

"¡Es muy lindo! ¡Adorable! Es un cachorrito hermoso... Si tuviéramos más dinero podríamos comprarlo."

"En tu casa hay espacio suficiente para un perro de su tamaño, es una lástima que no podamos por el dinero."

"Así es... Dices que no muchos se detienen a verlo, ¿Verdad?"

"Sí... Casi nadie lo mira, no sé por qué si es muy esponjado y suavecito, yo creo que cualquier niño querría un amiguito como él."

El perrito parecía entender nuestras palabras pues estaba muy atento a nuestra conversación moviendo su esponjada cola, en eso ambos escuchamos una voz proveniente de nuestras espaldas, presencia que no habíamos notado porque toda nuestra concentración la tenía el perrito.

"¿Por qué tanto alboroto por un perro?"

Giramos la cabeza al instante y hablamos en coro.

"¿¡Noiz!?"

Noiz al ver nuestra reacción suspira.

"¿Qué haces aquí Noiz?"

"¿Que no puedo estar aquí o qué?"

"No... No es eso... Solo que no esperaba verte por aquí... Oh... ¿Vienes a comprar una mascota?"

"No, tonto..."

"¿No te gustan las mascotas?"

Pregunté por simple curiosidad, a simple vista, Noiz no parece de las personas que les gusten los animales.

"Tengo otro tipo de mascota."

"¿Otro tipo?... ¿De qué tipo?"

Cuando Aoba terminó de preguntar, Noiz sacó de su bolsillo una especie de cubo verde... ¿Esa era su mascota? ¿Un juguete?

"Lo fabriqué yo mismo, es una especie de Asistente Personal con Inteligencia Artificial, cumple su función y además sirve de mascota."

"... Supongo que cada quién tiene la mascota que quiere..."

"Es muy lindo, ¿Puedo tenerlo un momento?"

Pregunté a Noiz y este me extendió su brazo con el cubo en la mano dejándomelo un instante, era de un material algo duro y efectivamente era un cubo verde con... ¿Carita?... A pesar de lo bizarro que se veía era lindo. Noiz tocó una parte del cubito.

"Conejo"

"Sistema arrancado, sistema de reconocimiento de voz activado, usuario Noiz. Buenos días."

Aoba y yo retrocedimos un poco ante lo que había sucedido... ¡El cubo había hablado y es un conejo! Igualmente pregunté para confirmar.

"¿Es un conejo?"

"Sí, se llama Conejo."

"Espera... ¿Es un conejo que se llama conejo?"

Noiz miró un poco irritado a Aoba por la pregunta, después se calmó un poco.

"¿Y el perro?"

"¿Eh?... ¡Ah! Es un Pomerania negro, pero ha estado en la tienda desde antes de mi llegada."

"¿Trabajas aquí?"

"Sí, ¿Algún problema con eso?..."

"Realmente no... ¿Quieren adoptar al perro?"

"¿Eh?... Bueno... Eso quisiéramos pero, no podemos comprarlo, es algo caro."

"Ya veo. Oye, saca al perro ese."

"¿¡Eh!?"

Expresamos en coro porque no sabíamos lo que pensaba Noiz, ¿Sería capaz de comprar al perro, para ayudarlo o para burlarse de nuestra pobreza?

"Rápido."

"Y-Ya voy..."

Aoba hizo caso a Noiz y sacó y preparó al perrito para que dejase la tienda, mientras Noiz iba al otro extremo de la tienda para juntar los accesorios necesarios de una mascota, en específico de un perro, como una cama, plato, una generosa dotación de comida, juguetes, una correa, etc.

Las llevó todas a la caja y Aoba estaba ahí arreglando un poco al perrito, Aoba miró sorprendido todo lo que Noiz había juntado, pero aun así hizo su trabajo.

"¿Algo más?"

"No, es todo."

"Ya veo...¿ Va a pagar en efectivo o con tarjeta?"

"Tarjeta."

Casi al mismo tiempo que respondió le extendió la tarjeta, Aoba y yo estábamos atónitos, efectivamente Noiz había comprado al perro y con todo y artículos para su cuidado; Aoba terminó la transacción, devolvió la tarjeta y Noiz se disponía a irse... Sin las cosas o el perro.

"¿No-Noiz?... ¿A dónde vas?"

"Qué te importa."

Ambos quedamos con expresión de interrogación, ¿Para qué compró al perro?

"¿No querían al perro?"

"¿Eh?"

"Tch... Lo compré para ustedes... Me voy."

"¡Noiz!"

Aoba y yo lanzamos a unísono e igualmente hicimos con nuestra respuesta, Noiz se detuvo a escucharnos.

"Gracias"

"..."

Nos miró y salió por la puerta sin voltear de nuevo o regresar.

"Noiz es una buena persona después de todo..."

"Y rico..."

Después de divertido suceso, decidí esperar a Aoba para ayudarlo con las cosas y ahora nuestra nueva mascota, al terminar su turno salimos juntos del centro comercial y nos dirigíamos a casa, cargando las cosas y al cachorro, discutíamos cosas como los cuidados del animalito y cuál sería su nombre; Aoba ya tenía un nombre listo, pues se había encariñado con el perrito y ya había escogido un nombre, pero obviamente no podía llamarlo así.

"Ren... Se llamará Ren"

Aoba acariciaba al perrito mientras hablaba, al perrito parecía gustarle el nombre que había escogido para él.

"Suena bien, además se ve que le gusta... Será Ren entonces"

Yo también acaricié a Ren y seguimos caminando juntos. Al llegar a casa me alisté porque ya era mi turno de trabajar, en el Maid Café, me despedí de Aoba y Ren, el perrito estaría bien en manos de Aoba así que no me preocupé.

Durante mi turno hubo muchos clientes así que fue una noche agotadora, cuando terminó mi turno me cambié, tomé mi mochila y salí del café ya cansada, todavía tenía que caminar hasta casa... Que cansado, pero me quitaba esos pensamientos de la cabeza porque recordaba que ya había un nuevo integrante en mi casa, un lindo perrito llamado Ren. Seguí caminando pensando en Ren y Aoba cuando logro divisar a una extraña persona, deambulaba con una sombrilla abierta, una bata blanca y... ¿¡Una máscara de gas!? Un recuerdo chocó en mi cabeza, no podía ser otro más que...

"¡Clear!"

Este al escuchar su nombre se detuvo y me miró, yo fui hasta él.

"Clear"

"Sí, ese es mi nombre, soy Clear... ¿Nos hemos visto antes?"

"Bueno... Algo así... Supongo... ¿Pero qué haces aquí?"

"No lo sé... No puedo recordar por más que intente, pero estoy seguro de una cosa... Mi Máster está en esta ciudad, pero su señal es débil, no puedo saber exactamente dónde está..."

"¡Yo sé dónde está tu Máster!"

"¿¡Eh!? ¿¡De verdad!? ¡Dime dónde por favor!"

"Claro, de hecho, voy con él ahora mismo, vamos te invito a mi casa, tu Máster es mi invitado especial."

"¿De verdad harías eso por mí?"

Clear ya estaba llorando de alegría... Vaya hombre.

"Pero quítate la máscara."

"¿Eh?... No puedo hacer eso."

"Si estás así asustarías a la gente, nadie por aquí está acostumbrado a algo como una máscara de gas... Puesta sin motivo..."

"No puedo..."

"Tu Máster podría asustarse también."

"¿¡Eh!?... ¡No quiero! No quiero que Máster se sienta mal al verme... Pero... Mi rostro... Mi rostro es mucho más horrible que esto... Lleva me con Máster por favor."

"No lo haré hasta que te saques eso... No es tan malo, de hecho, tu rostro no tiene nada malo, de verdad."

"... ¿De verdad?"

"De verdad"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Soy la Jefaza y lo sé todo."

"¿Jefaza?"

"Soy como tu Máster... Bueno algo así..."

"¿Puedo confiar en ti? ¿Me llevarás con Máster si me quito la máscara?"

"Tienes mi palabra, nunca miento... Bueno, nunca miento cuando es importante... Pero te llevaré con Aoba"

"¿Aoba?"

"Sí, así se llama tu Máster."

"Aoba-san..."

Después de intercambiar algunas palabras más con Clear, este decidió quitarse la máscara que llevaba... Al momento recibí un flechazo, ¿Amor a primera vista? Su rostro es mucho más hermoso en persona, me quedé en silencio un momento, embobada por su belleza.

"...¿E-está bien?..."

Reaccioné ante la preocupación de Clear.

"¡Oh sí!... Te ves muy bien, sorprenderás a Aoba cuando te vea... Positivamente hablando... Bien, vamos, te llevaré con Aoba como prometí"

El rostro de Clear se iluminó con una hermosa sonrisa, me voy a morir... No soy mala, obviamente si se hubiera rehusado a quitarse la máscara igual lo llevaría con Aoba. Clear obedientemente me siguió hasta casa donde estaban Aoba y Ren, abrí la puerta y entré con el nuevo compañero, Aoba nos recibió... Sorprendido.

"Ya regresas...te... ¿Es un amigo?"

"No..."

No pude terminar la frase cuando Clear se lanzó contra Aoba en un abrazo.

"¡MASTER!"

"¡Ugh!... ¿Qué le pasa?"

"Dice que eres su Master."

"Dices que no es tu amigo... ¿Quién diablos es?"

"Un extraño."

"¿¡Qué!?... ¿Invitas a extraños a tu casa como si nada?"

Aoba trataba de zafarse del abrazo de Clear sin éxito, el chico de cabellos blancos lo soltó un poco para mirarlo a la cara.

"Máster"

"¿Master?... Espera, te equivocas, yo no soy tu Máster."

"Tú eres mi Máster... Aoba-san."

Después de más forcejeos, Aoba logra quitarse a Clear de encima.

"No te conozco"

"Yo estoy para servirte, Máster"

"..."

Mientras Aoba estaba confundido Clear se acercó a mí.

"Estoy muy agradecido por tu ayuda, sin ti no hubiera encontrado a Máster... ¿Aoba-san también es tu Master?"

"Jejeje, de nada... ¿Eh?... ¡No!... Yo no..."

"¿No? Pensé que sí porque tú eres igual a mí."

"¿Igual? ¿En qué sentido?"

"En... ¡Mhmm!"

"Nada... Jajaja..."

Me puse nerviosa ante la pregunta de Aoba y callé la boca de Clear lo más rápido que pude con las manos, Aoba se nos quedó mirando raro pero no insistió, seguro pensaba que estábamos jugando... O éramos un par de idiotas.

Estuvimos charlando un poco más dentro de la casa, Clear quiso ir al techo para mirar mejor el cielo y yo acepté, Aoba no estaba muy convencido pero igual nos acompañó, también subimos a Ren.

"Vaya, la vista es hermosa."

"¿Master te gusta? Me gusta mucho estar en los tejados."

"..."

"¡Ren-san! Eres tan suavecito... Suavecito, suavecito."

"Jajaja, ¿Clear te gustan los perros?"

"Me gustan las cosas brillantes y suavecitas... Como tus mejillas, Máster... Eres muy suavecito."

"¡Ugh!"

"Jajaja"

Estábamos pasando una noche muy agradable, Clear había dejado a Ren y ahora jalaba de las mejillas de Aoba, era muy divertido, por alguna razón se detuvo y quedó un poco serio mientras Aoba tenía las mejillas rojas de los tirones.

"¡Clear!"

"Aoba-san, Leslie... ¿Puedo... Puedo cantar para ustedes? En agradecimiento por lo que han hecho por mí..."

"Clear..."

"Sí, ¿Por qué no? ¿Verdad Leslie?"

"Claro, canta."

Clear dejó a Ren en los brazos de Aoba y se levantó para adoptar una mejor posición para cantar, no nos imaginábamos el maravilloso concierto que estábamos escuchando, Clear cantaba realmente bien, con su canto y la fresca brisa de la noche estábamos sucumbiendo ante el sueño... Poco a poco mi visión se volvía borrosa y la melodía nos arrullaba hasta que nos dormimos.

"... ¿Eh?... ¿Aoba-san? ¿Leslie?... Weee, ¿Por qué se durmieron?..."


End file.
